Pasado Futuro
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Para un buen futuro, hace falta un buen pasado. O que el pasado no arruine tu futuro. Algunos magos y brujas hicieron elecciones que, al principio inofensivas, luego resultaron decisivas. ¿Elecciones sobre qué? Eso que lo responda Sirius Black, cuando su presente era el inicio de la Primera Guerra y creía que la familia y los amigos que amaba estarían con él siempre.
1. FM1: Comienzos

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**FM1: Comienzos.**

El lugar era tal como le habían descrito, una maravilla. Desde pequeño, Sirius Black sabía que iría allí, aprendería las cosas más estupendas y, lo mejor, saldría por fin de su sombría casa. Que un niño de once años deseara dejar atrás el sitio donde creció no era nada alentador, pero en su caso era la verdad.

El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería lo tenía encandilado.

—¡Eh, mira allí! ¡Arriba!

A la derecha de Sirius, su compañero de viaje (y quizá su primer amigo) señaló con la mano por encima de sus cabezas, donde el techo encantado del Gran Comedor se veía salpicado de estrellas. Sirius no pudo menos que maravillarse con semejante espectáculo, aunque conocía otras cosas extraordinarias… y también siniestras.

—Yo supe del techo por un libro —se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos chicos de pelo negro se volvieron y se hallaron con un niño castaño de ojos claros y aspecto un tanto enfermizo, que les dirigió una tímida mirada antes de agachar la cabeza. Sirius hizo una mueca, sin comprender aquel gesto.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo del techo viene en un libro? —indagó el otro de pelo negro, ajustándose los anteojos en la nariz, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos castaños.

—Ah… Sí, viene en _Historia de Hogwarts_ —respondió el castaño con timidez.

—Con razón. Nunca leo algo que tenga un título tan aburrido —desdeñó el de anteojos, antes de estirar la mano derecha —Soy James Potter.

El otro, según observó Sirius, contemplaba la diestra tendida como si jamás le hubieran dedicado semejante gesto, aunque terminó correspondiendo con su propia mano, con la cual dio un apretón a la de James.

—Remus —musitó, sonriendo apenas —Remus Lupin.

Un carraspeo en el inicio de la fila hizo que dejaran las presentaciones de lado. La profesora que los había llevado al Gran Comedor les explicaba que la Selección consistía en ponerse un viejo y ajado sombrero, llamado precisamente _Sombrero Seleccionador_ (qué nombre tan original, pensó Sirius con sarcasmo), que les diría en qué casa iban a estar. A continuación, colocó el dichoso sombrero en un taburete y este entonó una canción que decía algo sobre cada casa del colegio (el valor para Gryffindor, la astucia para Slytherin, la inteligencia para Ravenclaw y la lealtad para Hufflepuff), al tiempo que los invitaba a ser unidos y protegerse unos a otros. ¿Tendría que ver con esas cosas tan extrañas que últimamente estaban pasando? Esperaba que no, aunque no adivinaba qué otra cosa podría ser. Ese sombrero sí que era raro.

Al acabar la canción, la profesora desenrolló un largo pergamino, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer nombres, aunque no tardó nada en pronunciar…

—¡Black, Sirius!

Cuando el niño se quiso abrir paso, los demás comenzaron a mirarlo mal. No creía estarlos empujando tan fuerte, así que los ignoró y llegó al taburete, donde se sentó con decisión. De verdad, de verdad no quería ir a…

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —musitó una voz en su oído, al menos eso parecía —Otro Black, ¿eh? Pues eres bastante fácil, siendo sincero…

—No te atrevas a… —comenzó a decir Sirius para sus adentros.

—¿A qué, jovencito? ¿A mandarte a la casa que encaja mejor contigo? Lamento decirlo, pero eso es lo que voy a hacer, porque como dije, eres fácil… ¡Gryffindor!

Eso no se lo esperaba. Por un segundo, Sirius no supo qué hacer, hasta que sintió que le quitaban el sombrero mágico, que todavía alcanzó a susurrarle algo.

—Allí encajarán tus agallas, te lo aseguro.

"Espero que sí", pensó el chiquillo, notando cómo todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo por unos segundos, antes que una de las mesas comenzara a aplaudir de forma notoriamente tardía.

Seguro creían que iría a Slytherin, como todos en su familia. Pues bien, que siguieran esperando. Sirius fue a la mesa que le aplaudía caminando con la espalda recta y sin expresión, aunque por dentro saltaba de gusto. Ahora solo debía poner atención a los demás en la fila, a saber con quiénes compartiría el dormitorio.

La atención no le duró mucho, eso lo notó al intentar hacer memoria en un momento dado y solo recordar nombres saltados en el orden alfabético junto con la casa a la que habían sido asignados. Y cuando menos se lo esperó…

—¡Lupin, Remus!

Sirius fijó la vista en el chiquillo castaño y pálido que había conocido poco antes en la fila de la Selección. ¡El sombrero le quedaba enorme! Quiso reírse, pero como lo más probable era que él mismo se viera igual de ridículo poco antes, se contuvo.

—¡Gryffindor!

Con cara de no poder creer en su buena suerte, Lupin dejó que le quitaran el sombrero, se levantó del taburete y fue a paso lento hasta su mesa, de donde provenía un fuerte aplauso en su honor. Sirius, en cuanto se sentó, agitó la mano en su dirección, queriendo llamar su atención, pero Lupin seguía con cara de asombro, como ido, así que lo dejó para después.

Después de Lupin, parecía que no quedaban muchos por seleccionar. Quizá por esas cosas raras que estaban sucediendo, los magos no habían mandado a sus hijos al colegio. Aunque Sirius no se imaginaba un lugar menos probable para una desgracia como Hogwarts. Se encogió de hombros, uno nunca sabe.

Y finalmente la lista llegó a la "P". Unos cuantos nombres se dijeron antes de…

—¡Potter, James!

James debía quedar allí, debía quedar… Sirius cruzó los dedos con fuerza.

—¡Gryffindor!

El jovencito de pelo negro y ojos grisáceos fue uno de los que más aplaudió. Por lo visto, los Potter eran famosos por ir a Gryffindor.

—¡Eh, Sirius, amigo, sí quedé aquí! —soltó James al colarse a un lado del recién nombrado, en el banco —Ya verás, lo pasaremos genial.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, porque no le salía la voz.

Era la primera vez, que él recordara, que alguien lo llamaba "amigo".

–&–

—¿Cómo es tu familia?

—¿Te refieres a si son magos? Bueno, mi padre es mago, pero mi madre no. Y se la pasan peleando cuando mi padre quiere hacer cosas de la casa con magia. Nunca le salen bien, deja todo hecho un desastre…

Un chiquillo de pelo oscuro con ojos verdes y melancólicos hizo reír a todos los recién elegidos Gryffindor's con semejante anécdota, consumiendo de tanto en tanto alguno de los platillos ante él con verdadero apetito.

La cena estaba en su apogeo después de terminada la Selección. Los de primer año platicaban de cualquier cosa después de presentarse, esperando haber quedado en la casa que les convenía. En ese momento, por ejemplo, en la mesa de la casa del león hablaban de las familias y casi todos tenían al menos un padre mago.

—¿Cómo es que quedaste aquí, Black? —preguntó entonces una chica de cara delgada y largo pelo castaño recogido en dos trenzas —Oí que todos los de tu familia iban a Slytherin, ¿es verdad?

—Bueno, sí, es verdad —reconoció Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se servía más pastel de carne —Pero no me gustan todas las cosas que dicen de esa casa, así que me alegra que el sombrero no me enviara allí.

—Y mira que eres _sangre limpia_ y todo…—apuntó el chico de ojos verdes con tal gesto bromista, que todos rieron.

—¿Qué es eso de "sangre limpia"? —inquirió una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—Así le dicen a alguien que solo ha tenido parientes magos, desde hace mucho tiempo —contestó una rubia que usaba unos anteojos ovalados de armazón grueso, que no ocultaban muy bien sus brillantes ojos violetas —He oído que los Black nunca se casan con muggles, ni con mestizos, ni siquiera con squibs.

—¿Qué es un squib? —preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

—Es una persona que nació en una familia de magos pero no tiene nada, nada de magia —apuntó una chiquilla de abundantes rizos castaños, sonriendo y mostrando apenas sus ojos, de un tono azul algo gris, que recordaba al cielo a medio nublar por la mañana —Son rarísimos. En mi clan no ha habido ninguno desde hace tres siglos.

—¿Tu clan? —se extrañó la castaña de trenzas.

—Mi familia. Soy irlandesa. ¿Has oído de los O'Campbell, no?

—¡Ah, sí! Verás, mi madre es una bruja, pero solo me contó lo que le convenía. No dijo nada de clanes irlandeses.

—¿Y tú, Evans? —quiso saber el niño de ojos verdes, mirando a la pelirroja.

—¿Yo? Bueno… Mis padres no son magos. Se sorprendieron mucho cuando llegó un mago del Ministerio a decirles que podía venir a Hogwarts. Aunque tengo un amigo mago que me contó muchas cosas…

Sirius intentó no hacer muecas. Se acordaba de Evans, por el viaje en tren, pero quitando al esperpento que tenía por amigo, no le parecía mala. A lo mejor su madre, si sabía que era hija de muggles, le haría mala cara, pero como eso no le importaba…

—Potter, lo que no puedo creer es que estés aquí y tu primo fuera a otra casa. O eso me contó mi hermano —soltó de repente Mary MacDonald, la de trenzas, dejando escapar una carcajada —¿No le dio un infarto a alguien de tu familia cuando se supo?

—¿Qué, por lo de Darius? ¡Nah! Tía Dorea fue a Slytherin, no les sorprendió.

—¿Dorea? —a Sirius el nombre le sonaba, así que reflexionó por unos segundos, sin fijarse que todos lo veían —¡Ah, sí! ¿Es hermana de Pollux Black, verdad?

—Eso creo, de soltera era Black. A mí me agrada, no sé por qué mi padre le hace tantas bromas a tío Charlus por haberse casado con ella. ¿Por qué?

—Es que Pollux es mi abuelo. ¡Sabía que te parecías a alguien! ¿Tu padre es Magnus Potter, el que fue buscador de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle?

James asintió y Sirius puso una sonrisa todavía más grande. Le encantaba el quidditch, aunque hasta la fecha no había podido jugar. Para el siguiente año, una de las cosas que quería era hacer pruebas para el equipo.

—¿Y tú, Pettigrew? —preguntó el de ojos verdes con curiosidad a un regordete niño sentado a su izquierda, quien en toda la conversación se la había pasado probando cuanto platillo tenía enfrente.

—¿Qué cosa? —dejó escapar el aludido, confundido.

—Graham pregunta cómo es tu familia —le ayudó Remus Lupin con voz serena, aunque seguía mostrándose muy tímido, y eso Sirius no lo comprendía.

—¡Ah, eso! Uno de mis bisabuelos, de parte de mi madre, era muggle. De allí en más, todos son magos. Al menos eso sé. ¿Y tú, Lupin?

—Eh… Mis padres son magos, pero mi madre es como Evans —contestó.

—¿Como yo? —se extrañó la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, como tú. Es una bruja, pero sus padres son muggles.

—¡Ah, eso!

La conversación sobre familias terminó allí, pues todos habían hablando un poco de sus respectivos parientes. Y justo en ese momento desapareció lo que quedaba de comida, dando paso a los postres, cosa que Sirius estaba esperando. No es como si en casa lo dejaran comer todo el pastel que quisiera…

—¿Qué materia les interesa más? —oyó el pequeño Black que preguntaba Evans, con un tono de voz más alegre que cuando dijo que sus padres no tenían magia —Antes de venir miré un poco los libros del colegio y todas parecen geniales.

—A mí Transformaciones. Ya sabes, cambiar algo en otra cosa —contestó la rubia de anteojos, que si Sirius no recordaba mal, se llamaba Magnolia Ferguson.

—¿Transformaciones? ¡Pan comido! —soltó la niña O'Campbell sin previo aviso, aunque pronto los demás a su alrededor dejaron escapar exclamaciones de asombro, ya que los rizos castaños de la niña habían desaparecido, dejando ver una mata de cabello rubio que se alzaba en todas direcciones.

—¿Eso es magia? —preguntó Evans, maravillada.

—Algo así. Nací metamorfomaga. Puedo cambiar de aspecto a como yo quiera. Mis padres querían que estudiara en casa porque creían que era demasiado rara para venir, pero insistí tanto que no les quedó remedio. Eso y que me puse el pelo azul por un mes, les daba tanta vergüenza que me vieran…

Varios rieron ante la imagen de O'Campbell con el pelo azul, Sirius entre ellos.

—A mí también me interesa Transformaciones —dijo de pronto James, con una gran sonrisa —Suena divertido eso de cambiar unas cosas en otras.

—¿Hay asignaturas donde no se use mucho la varita? Es que siento que seré un desastre —musitó Evans, un poco afligida.

—Pociones, creo —le indicó el niño de ojos verdes, Graham —Mi padre dice que si mi madre fuera bruja, quizá se le daría bien. Tiene mucho tino a la hora de mezclar ingredientes cuando cocina. Pociones es un poco así.

—¡Yo quiero aprender Encantamientos! —saltó de pronto Pettigrew, con la cara un poco manchada de chocolate.

Eso ocasionó todavía más risas.

Finalmente, el banquete acabó, tras lo cual el director dio unos cuantos anuncios antes de mandarlos a todos a dormir. Los de primer año debían seguir a un prefecto y, debido a la somnolencia, pocos prestaron la debida atención al camino, pero al menos los nuevos de Gryffindor sintieron que subían y subían cada vez más, hasta que llegaron delante de un cuadro con una dama grande vestida de rosa, que después de oír unas palabras del prefecto, les dejó pasar a una sala decorada en tonos rojos y dorados, con la chimenea encendida y butacas por doquier que parecían cómodas.

—Las niñas por un lado, los niños por el otro —indicó el prefecto —Verán que ya están allí sus cosas. Duerman bien, las clases los esperan.

Así, el grupo se separó y los niños, tras subir una escalera de caracol, llegaron a la puerta que decía "Primer Año", donde de verdad hallaron sus baúles, cada uno al pie de una de las camas con dosel y cortinas rojas.

Sirius, por alguna razón, sintió algo agradable que en absoluto le recordaba a su hogar en Londres. En el momento no lo supo, pero era algo que lo acompañaría a partir de ese momento en sus recuerdos, haciéndolo cada vez más consciente de que había llegado a un lugar del que no querría salir.

Aquello era calor de hogar. Sirius Black, por primera vez, se sentía en casa.

–&–

_Sean bienvenidos a lo que, de no ser por un reto (últimamente los retos tienen la culpa de todo lo nuevo que escribe Bell), no me habría atrevido a desarrollar: mi propia versión de los años de escuela de los Merodeadores. ¿A que soy genial? (Bell se anda sintiendo Rowling de nuevo, pueden ignorarla). Además de los personajes canon que todos conocemos de esa época, aparecerán algunos de OC's, espero no les importe._

_Ahora, un __**aviso importante:**__ la especificación de mi Desafío es que este fic es de una modalidad llamada "Bifurcaciones". ¿Conocen esos libros infantiles donde, al final de cada capítulo, te dan dos opciones y debes ir a tal o cual página según lo que elijas? Este fic será más o menos así: dependiendo del género que quieran leer (se otorgan dos por sorteo), será el capítulo al que deben ir hasta llegar al final. Como pueden leer en las especificaciones del fic, a mí me tocaron "Family" y "Mistery", teniendo ambos géneros el mismo capítulo de inicio (es decir, el presente). Así que pido encarecidamente que antes de pasar a lo que sigue, vayan al menú de capítulos y fíjense en los títulos, pues allí está debidamente indicado qué capítulo es de cuál género (la "F" es para "Family" y la "M", para "Mistery"), así como su respectiva numeración. Lo sé, suena complicado, pero si no me quebrara la cabeza escribiendo, no sería yo (Bell rueda los ojos)._

_Dato aparte: mis lectores habituales de la _Saga HHP_ reconocerán algunos OC's, aunque la novedad es el que tiene el apellido Graham: es el apellido de Henry, uno de los protagonistas de la saga antes mencionada, que es Gryffindor, tiene los ojos verdes y posee un carácter un tanto especial (¿serán parientes? Probablemente)._

_Cuídense mucho, cualquier duda pregúntenla con confianza y nos leemos pronto._


	2. F2: Cartas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**F2: Cartas.**

Conforme pasaron los días y septiembre dio paso a octubre, Hogwarts se volvía un sitio acogedor para los pequeños magos y brujas llegados ese año, que se seguían maravillando con todo a su alrededor, aunque también se concentraban en clase.

—¡Potter, Black, presten atención!

Minerva McGonagall no creyó posible que un día pronunciaría esos apellidos ligados a un tono de regaño. Echaba de menos a los Black altivos y callados (menos a la chica Bellatrix, tenía algo que le causaba escalofríos, aunque fuera tan joven), y a Darius Potter, graduado hacía poco y que ahora estudiaba para auror.

—Como les decía, el poder transformar algo en otra cosa es un asunto serio, no para alguien que piense continuamente en la cena —la profesora lanzó otra mirada a donde, al fondo, se sentaban los dos niños de pelo negro que, al menos de momento, estaban atendiendo la lección —Uno de los detalles que influye en el resultado es su propia visualización del objeto transformado, así como del adecuado movimiento de varita y la pronunciación correcta del hechizo…

—Esto es aburrido —masculló James Potter por lo bajo, intentando por todos los medios que no se le notara en la cara lo recién pronunciado.

—Pero cuando vea McGonagall que puedes hacerlo, nos reiremos un montón.

James sonrió con deleite y Sirius meneó la cabeza. Su amigo era muy divertido, aunque presumido de vez en cuando. Aún así, no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Silencio, por favor, intento escribir —pidió Remus Lupin, sentado en el banco de enfrente junto a Conan Graham, quien por cierto, intentaba aguantarse la risa.

—¡Vamos, Lupin, si de todas formas vas a entregar una redacción perfecta!

El aludido se encogió de hombros, en tanto Graham apretaba los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

—En base a lo que acabo de explicar, intenten por favor lo inverso a la primera clase: transformen las agujas que les repartí en cerillos. Pueden comenzar.

A una, los niños en el aula levantaron las varitas, apuntaron y se concentraron al tiempo que musitaban el hechizo necesario. Sirius y James, por su parte, en apariencia no trabajaron, solo apuntaron a sus respectivas agujas con la varita y después de ver un brevísimo destello, se dedicaron a mirar a los demás.

Una de las primeras en obtener un cambio fue Evans, por supuesto. A Sirius le daba risa que James, sin notarlo, se le quedara viendo a la pelirroja con cara de bobo, pero no lo decía para que su amigo no se enojara con él. A continuación, a la derecha de Evans, en el mismo banco, Ferguson alzaba la aguja hasta ponerla delante de sus ojos, por lo cual bizqueó un poco antes de volver a intentar la transformación. Un par de bancos atrás de esas dos, estaba Pettigrew sacudiendo la varita como si fuera a sacarle un ojo a alguien, cosa de la cual lo acusaba MacDonald. La verdadera sorpresa la tuvo Sirius con O'Campbell, que sentada sola y al otro lado del fondo del salón, ondeaba la varita para hacer que no se cayera el cerillo que hacía levitar. Se notaba que no era alarde suyo eso de ser particularmente buena en Transformaciones solo por su metamorfomagia. ¡Y le salía el encantamiento levitatorio! Flitwick apenas se los había enseñado el día anterior y O'Campbell lo usaba a la perfección…

—Eh, Black… Si no estás ocupado…

El llamado, en voz de Lupin, le causó un sobresalto a Sirius. Miró a su compañero, quien con varita en mano, parecía incapaz de comprender qué estaba haciendo mal.

—¿No te sale? —indicó Sirius, sonriendo, pero viendo la cara de pena de Lupin, carraspeó —Ya escuchaste a McGonagall, ayuda que visualices bien.

—¿Visualizar?

—Sí, que te imagines el objeto convirtiéndose, poco a poco, en lo que quieres. Al menos eso hago yo. ¿Lo has intentado así?

Lupin frunció el ceño, concentrado, antes de tomar aire y apuntar a su propia aguja con la varita. Poco a poco, esta fue palideciendo y perdiendo su brillo metálico.

—¿Ves? ¡Perfecto! —musitó Sirius, no queriendo romper la concentración del otro —Ya verás, McGonagall no va a creérselo…

Y Sirius tuvo razón. La transformación completa solo la consiguieron James, O'Campell y él, aunque Lupin, Evans y Ferguson no se quedaron demasiado atrás. Solo por eso cada uno consiguió cinco puntos para Gryffindor, aunque como Evans soltó al dejar el aula, ya tendrían más si Potter y Black no desesperaran a todos los profesores.

—Tengo la impresión de que Evans no nos quiere mucho —indicó Sirius con desgana, caminando rumbo al Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida.

—Quizá, pero ¿acaso importa? —soltó James con aire divertido.

Los dos amigos se echaron a reír, y no pararon hasta sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde de inmediato asaltaron cuanta fuente de comida tenían al alcance.

—Creo que comen más que yo —musitó Pettigrew, que llegó poco después y se sentó frente a ellos.

—Nadie te gana devorando papas asadas, Pettigrew, no te preocupes —indicó Sirius, tras tragar un gran bocado de pollo frito.

—Bien dicho —indicó inesperadamente Lupin, que por alguna razón, no se sentaba —Oigan, me preguntaba… ¿Podrían hacerme un favor?

Miraba a James y a Sirius, quienes de repente dejaron de comer y prestaron toda su atención, cosa que intimidó un poco al castaño.

—Sí, claro, tú dirás —indicó James.

—Verán, tengo que salir un par de días… Parece que mi madre enfermó de algo grave y mi padre quiere que vaya a verla… Pero no quiero perderme lo que se diga en clase, así que… Bueno, no sé si…

—¿Quieres los apuntes de esos días, no? —aventuró Sirius.

Lupin asintió, sin dejar todavía a un lado su habitual aire contenido. Al jovencito Black seguía dándole la impresión de un animalito de compañía al que apenas iban acostumbrando a las personas. Olvidó de momento semejante analogía.

—Yo no tomo apuntes —soltó James de improviso —Bueno, casi nunca.

—Te prestaría los míos con mucho gusto, pero son peores que los de James —indicó Sirius, meneando la cabeza —¿Por qué no se los pides a una de las chicas? Ellas siempre tienen bien ordenadas esas cosas, ¿no?

—Ah, de acuerdo. Gracias de todas formas.

—No hay cuidado. Ojalá tu madre esté bien.

Lupin parpadeó con aire confundido antes de asentir y acercarse tímidamente a Lily Evans y Heather O'Campbell; la segunda, ese día, llevaba el pelo lacio.

—A este chico le falta reírse —indicó James de pronto.

—¿Aunque su madre esté enferma? —preguntó inocentemente Pettigrew.

—Pues por eso. Seguramente a la señora no le gustaría ver a su hijo de esa forma —apuntó James con aspecto de saber de qué hablaba —Sirius, hay que planear algo para cuando vuelva Lupin.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —quiso saber Pettigrew —Lupin me cae bien.

—Bienvenido entonces —aceptó James, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara al otro.

Sirius también sonreía, aunque algo lo hacía que sentir incómodo.

–&–

Muy tarde esa noche, en la sala común, Sirius intentaba entretenerse con un libro, pero no lo lograba. Seguía preguntándose qué le había resultado raro horas antes, solo que la respuesta se le escapaba. Frustrado, fue a echarse en la alfombra delante de la chimenea, contemplando distraídamente el techo, que fuera de un decorado rojo desvaído con estrellas doradas, no resultaba muy interesante.

—¡Con que estás aquí!

Sirius dio un respingo. Desde el pie de la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos, James lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa, me extrañaste? —inquirió el niño Black, sonriendo.

Pero James, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, meneó la cabeza y no le siguió la broma. Fue a sentarse en la butaca más cercana a su amigo, fijando los ojos en la chimenea, que casi se apagaba.

—¿No te molesta que Peter nos ayude, verdad? Con lo de Lupin.

—No… —iba a decir "¡No, claro que no!" con la voz más alegre que tuviera, pero Sirius no pudo hacerlo, por lo que cambió de frase —No exactamente. Creo que me acostumbré muy pronto a ser solo tú y yo.

—Si te sirve de algo, hermano, habrá más cosas que solo hagamos tú y yo. Pero esto es por una buena causa.

James estaba por pararse e irse cuando miró la expresión atontada de su amigo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, algo preocupado.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, sin saber bien cómo explicarse.

Había pasado prácticamente un mes de clases y sus padres no le habían escrito, como tampoco su hermano. Él se tomó la molestia al día siguiente de la Selección, solamente para saludar y decir a qué casa lo "mandó" el Sombrero, pero pareciera que eso ocasionó que no le dirigieran ni los buenos días en un pergamino. Se divertía mucho con James, pero se acordaba de su familia cada que un gran búho llegaba frente a su amigo por las mañanas, con carta de la señora Potter y una caja de diversas golosinas que el dueño se ponía a repartir por toda la mesa de los leones (aunque Evans jamás le aceptaba algo, había que decirlo).

—James, ¿qué…? —Sirius empezó a preguntar, pero se calló, pensando que era una tontería, ¡pero daba igual! Quería saberlo y su amigo no se burlaba de él cuando salía con una duda extraña —¿Qué crees que hubieran dicho tus padres si el Sombrero te hubiera mandado a Slytherin?

Aunque encontró rara la duda, James se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá mi padre habría gritado un poco, pero nada más. Sobre todo después de lo de Darius, ¡y él está en la Triple A! ¿Eso no es genial?

Sabiendo que con "Triple A", James se refería a la Academia de Adiestramiento de Aurores, Sirius ladeó la cabeza, pensando bien lo siguiente que iba a decir, pero James se le adelantó, de pronto asaltado por una idea.

—Eso me recuerda… ¿Quieres conocer a Darius? Vamos a pasar las fiestas en casa de sus padres, puedes venir.

—¿No es pronto para…? Espera, ¿me estás invitando a pasar las fiestas contigo?

—Sí. Y con mis padres, y con tío Charlus, con tía Dorea y Darius. Le hablé de ti a mi madre, parece que ella se lo contó a tía Dorea y a ella no le importa que vengas, porque hace mucho que no te ve.

—Bueno, es cierto, pero…

Sirius dudo, porque algo lo detenía. Y ese algo era su familia, ¿qué dirían de él si se iba con un perfecto extraño a pasar la Navidad? Aunque técnicamente, iría a casa de una pariente, ¿no era Dorea su tía… o algo así?

—¿Crees que tus padres necesiten que los míos les pidan permiso? Puedo escribirle a mi madre y que ella…

—No, solo estaba pensando… Sí, voy contigo. A decir verdad, las fiestas en mi casa empezaban a aburrirme y Reg ya casi no juega conmigo.

—¿Reg?

—Mi hermano, Regulus.

—Ya sé —musitó James al cabo de unos segundos, muy serio —Era eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Era qué?

—Nadie te ha escrito desde que llegamos aquí.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, no le dolía acordarse de una nimiedad como esa. Sabía que después volvería a deprimirse, pero no le importaba.

—Entonces, a nadie le importará que te metas en un lío con lo de Lupin, ¿verdad? ¡Es lo máximo! Yo estoy rogando porque mi madre no me mande un vociferador, la creo capaz, aunque no es como tía Dorea, que una vez le mandó a Darius uno que escupía jugo fétido, o eso dijo él…

Sirius se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que James intentaba, y lo agradeció mucho.

Porque desde aquel momento, James Potter se convirtió en su hermano. La familia de él sería la suya y haría que se sintieran orgullosos.

Solo esperaba que de verdad lo quisieran.

–&–

_Hola al segundo capítulo, correspondiente a la Bifurcación "Family"._

_De acuerdo, pueden empezar con reclamos, porque seguramente lo que leyeron no les recordó demasiado al género del que trata, pero como dicen por allí "a veces todo empeora antes de mejorar". Así, tengan paciencia, que ahora salieron algunas cosas medio tristes con tal de que después, nuestro narrador Sirius sea rematadamente feliz._

_Siempre me he preguntado cómo tratarían a Sirius después de saberse que no fue a Slytherin y bueno, esta es mi versión. Pasaron a ignorarlo, así de sencillo. Para escribir gran parte de los pensamientos del chico Black, me baso en uno de los recuerdos que Snape le dio a Harry, cuando dijo en el tren "pero quizá yo rompa la tradición", ¿se acuerdan? Parece que desde entonces, no le gustaba mucho ser como el resto de su familia. Y aquí, inocentemente (tiene once año, acuérdense) piensa que si James lo quiere como un hermano, él le corresponderá._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de la Bifurcación "Family"._


	3. M2: Dudas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**M2: Dudas.**

El curso parecía comenzar bien. Quitando el hecho de que sus padres no le escribían, Sirius Black no podía quejarse.

James Potter resultó ser el mejor amigo que pudo conseguir. Era divertido y muy listo, aunque también travieso y un poco presumido. Pero como Sirius también era un poco así, no le veía nada de malo.

A finales de octubre, fue el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Lo miraron desde las gradas y los dos amigos no paraban de comentar las jugadas, escuchados por un Peter Pettigrew muy entusiasta.

A decir verdad, Sirius no creyó que tener de amigo a Peter sería buena idea. Todo comenzó porque Lupin, sin dar muchas explicaciones, les pidió ayuda con unos apuntes porque tendría que salir del colegio un par de días, a visitar a su madre, que se hallaba enferma. A James se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de hacer reír más a Lupin y Peter, que lo oyó, preguntó si podía ayudar, porque Lupin le caía bien. Así, de ser solo dos amigos, pasaron a ser tres y como Lupin iba a regresar al día siguiente (el dato se lo preguntó Peter a la profesora McGonagall, por ser ella la jefa de Gryffindor y porque a él nunca lo había regañado en clase), tenían lista una pequeña broma en el dormitorio. Lo único que les faltaba era…

—¡Y Gamp atrapó la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana!

Las gradas donde se hallaban los seguidores del equipo rojo estallaron en vivas y aplausos e incluso unos cuantos estudiantes mayores lanzaron chispas con las varitas. La buscadora de Gryffindor, Alice Gamp, de tercer año, dio una rápida vuelta al campo agitando la diminuta pelota dorada, antes de aterrizar con el resto del equipo.

—Ha sido un gran partido —aseguró Conan Graham, sonriente —Quisiera poder jugar desde ahora…

—Bueno, el curso siguiente, hagamos pruebas —invitó Sirius, sentado tras el de ojos verdes —¿Qué puesto te gustaría tener?

—Golpeador. Me parece genial eso de poder darle duro a algo.

—Imagina, ¡podrías golpear a los de Slytherin sin que pudieran castigarte!

Conan soltó la carcajada, recordando lo sucedido a principios del curso.

Varios alumnos mayores de Slytherin se pusieron pesados con los "pobres" Gryffindor's de primero. Solo se calmaron cuando uno de esos "pobres" les lanzó una bomba fétida prácticamente en a cara. Sirius jamás podría recordar eso sin reír, ya que nadie esperó ese movimiento de un chiquillo tan flaco y pequeño como era James.

—Conan, ¿tienes algo qué hacer ahora? —preguntó James entonces, después de reírse junto al nombrado y sus dos amigos.

—Sí, todas las tareas que vamos a entregar el lunes, ¿por qué?

—Oye, entonces ¿me ayudarías un poco? Ya terminé casi todo, solo que hay algo de Pociones que no me sale…

—Para Pociones, pídele a Evans…

—¡Conan, usa el cerebro! —intervino Sirius, sabiendo a qué quería llegar su amigo —Evans nos mata con la mirada cada vez que nos ve. A duras penas nos da los buenos días, y eso porque O'Campbell nos saluda.

—Ah, sí, es cierto. Bien, Potter, te ayudo. ¿A qué hora?

—Antes de comer. ¡Gracias!

El niño de ojos verdes entrecerró los ojos por un segundo, mirando a James, antes de sonreír y despedirse, abandonando las gradas donde estaban.

—Entonces, ¿listos? —les dijo el de anteojos a Sirius y a Peter, sonriendo.

—Listos —asintieron los otros dos.

Si todo salía bien, Sirius sabía que se reiría durante horas.

–&–

Domingo por la tarde. Gran Comedor. Mesas llenas y pláticas en su apogeo.

—Muchas gracias, Potter —ironizó Graham, aunque sonreía —Por tardarnos tanto en la biblioteca, no pudimos dejar los libros en el dormitorio.

—No importa, los dejamos después. ¿Dónde están Sirius y Peter, Evans?

La niña pelirroja, al oír que la llamaban, solo le lanzó una mirada furibunda al niño de anteojos, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No los hemos visto —O'Campbell tuvo la amabilidad de "traducir" los gestos de Evans, para alivio de James —Y es raro que preguntes, ¿no están siempre contigo?

—Fui a la biblioteca con Conan, a terminar unas tareas.

En ese momento, entraron al Gran Comedor aquellos por los que James había preguntado. El chiquillo sonrió, pero el gesto se le congeló en la cara cuando, detrás de ellos, vio caminar a Lupin, con aspecto un poco demacrado pero por lo demás, bien. ¿Acaso no iba a regresar hasta el día siguiente?

—¡Qué hambre! —exclamó Sirius, haciéndole un gesto a James para que le hiciera espacio entre él y Magnolia Ferguson, que solo le puso cara de fastidio antes de recorrerse en el banco —¿Terminaste lo de Pociones, James?

—Sí, ¿y dónde estaba ustedes, por cierto?

—Buscando un libro que me envió mi madre —soltó Peter con cierta pena, encogiendo los hombros —No recordaba dónde lo había guardado… Y en eso llegó Lupin al dormitorio y nos ayudó a buscar.

Sirius miró entonces a James de tal forma que éste comprendió enseguida.

_Hubo un cambio de planes._

—¿Y lo encontraron? El libro, digo —se interesó James.

—Ah, sí, el torpe de Peter lo había guardado hasta el fondo del baúl, debajo de su capa de invierno. No eres más despistado porque no eres más alto, Peter.

—Black, eso no fue muy amable —reconvino Lupin, que se había sentado en el banco de enfrente, entre Conan y Lily Evans.

—Cierto, disculpa, Peter. Y dinos, Lupin, ¿tu madre está mejor?

Lupin asintió con aire cansado, antes de llenarse el plato tanto como Peter, lo que ya era mucho decir. Sus compañeros de dormitorio, incluso Conan Graham, se miraron unos a otros, sin saber qué decir.

—¡Hola, Lupin! —saludó Evans —¿Te paso los apuntes después de comer?

—Ah, sí. Gracias.

La pelirroja asintió y regresó a su charla con Mary MacDonald.

—¿Por qué a ti no te asesina Evans con la mirada? —quiso saber James.

Sirius no quiso recordarle a su amigo, de nuevo, que a ellos Evans no los quería por burlarse de su amigo el primer día, en el tren, así que se dispuso a escuchar la respuesta de Lupin, quien frunció el ceño un segundo antes de hablar.

—No sé, creo que porque a veces le ayudo en clase de Defensa.

—Y ya sabemos que Evans quiere ser la primera en todo —apuntó Sirius en ese momento, procurando no sonar desdeñoso.

En su familia, siempre le dijeron que los _sangre sucia_ eran de la peor clase de mago que podía conocerse, pero con el paso de los días, al chico le iba desagradando cada vez más que se refirieran así a los magos hijos de muggles, porque quizá Evans no lo tratara bien, pero en general no era mala. Y Conan, teniendo una madre muggle, era tan aficionado al quidditch como él.

—Pettigrew, estaba pensando… Cuando acabes de leer ese libro… Ya sabes, el que te envió tu madre… ¿Me lo prestarías?

—¡Claro! Además, no voy a leerlo pronto. No sé qué tiene mi madre en la cabeza, sabe que no me gustan los libros, pero creyó que este sí, por las ilustraciones. Es sobre Transformaciones y a mí lo que me gusta es Encantamientos.

—¡Entonces préstamelo a mí también, Peter! —saltó James enseguida.

—Después de que lo lea Lupin. Él lo pidió primero. ¿No te importa?

—No, no —James se giró entonces hacia Sirius y musitó —¿Qué pasó?

El niño Black temía esa pregunta, así que suspiró y, luego de echar un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie les ponía atención, musitó.

—La broma será para Conan.

James meneó la cabeza y Sirius se imaginó lo que estaba pensando: Conan Graham era un compañero de dormitorio genial, pero daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Bastaba recordar cómo regañó a Sirius cuando, a la semana de iniciado el curso, le preguntó a Ferguson si era _veela_ o algo parecido en mitad de un pasillo de la cuarta planta que estaba lleno de gente, porque creía que esa clase de cosas ofendían a las niñas y, según lo que sabían, a Conan su madre lo enseñó desde pequeño a tratar bien a las niñas. Además, Conan en sí no les había hecho nada.

—¿Y eso por qué? —quiso saber James, sin confesar que lo asustaba un poco que Conan se enfadara con ellos.

—Porque Lupin nos vio, a Peter y a mí, cuando íbamos a hacer "eso", y le tuvimos que decir que era para Conan. ¡Oye, hasta nos ayudó! No creí que Lupin fuera listo para otra cosa que no fueran las redacciones.

—Si Conan se entera de esto, nos mata.

—Lo sé… Oye, ¿no crees que Lupin se ve mal? Parece que él era el enfermo, no su madre. Creo que está bien que la broma no sea para él.

James asintió, con lo cual Sirius no se sintió tan culpable.

Claro que, un par de horas después, cuando Conan Graham abrió su baúl y le saltaron encima un montón de sapos (animales de verdad, que eran prácticamente las mascotas de media torre de Gryffindor que James, Sirius y Peter se dedicaron a atrapar dos tardes seguidas), Sirius Black deseó estar lo más lejos posible de él.

Aunque valió la pena, porque después de todo, el objetivo de James se cumplió: Remus Lupin rompió a reír en cuanto vio la cara de Conan y un sapo sobre su cabeza.

–&–

Pasaron los días. Octubre terminó, noviembre no tardó en seguirlo y diciembre hizo su aparición. Tras la trastada del baúl, Conan tardó un buen rato en volver a hablar con sus compañeros de dormitorio, pero después de que James le explicara lo que de verdad había pasado, incluso rió de sí mismo.

Además, Sirius vio una pequeña mejora: ya no eran tres amigos inseparables, sino cuatro. Para su sorpresa, Remus Lupin resultó tener ideas estupendas para hacer bromas, solo que su carácter era mucho más calmado y él sí estudiaba, no como Sirius y James, que con leer un par de veces las cosas podían memorizarlas y por eso, apenas les gustaba pasar por la biblioteca. Era Remus el que le enseñaba a Peter lo que no comprendía, al menos cuando los otros dos perdían la paciencia con el regordete niño.

Otro beneficio de tener por amigo a Remus era que él se llevaba bien con las niñas, incluso con algunas como Evans o Ferguson (la rubia no le dirigía ni una mirada a Sirius desde lo del pasillo de la cuarta planta), lo que resultaba bueno cuando necesitabas algo que solo ellas podían hacer: por ejemplo, para horror de Sirius, en Pociones fallaba cada dos por tres, y Remus conseguía de vez en cuando que Evans le echara una mano, aunque solo fuera para que no les quitaran puntos.

Pero había algo que intrigaba no solo a Sirius, sino también a James y hasta al despistado de Peter: Remus salía del colegio seguido. Seguía diciendo que era por su madre enferma, pero ninguno de los tres se acababa de convencer. Porque, como apuntó atinadamente Peter, ¿por qué era Remus el que parecía enfermo cuando volvía? Se imaginaban muchas respuestas, cada una igual de ridícula que la anterior, pero no atinaban a encontrar la correcta.

Así, mientras pensaba que Remus Lupin era otro excelente amigo que había logrado hacer, Sirius Black estaba decidido a saber qué podría estar escondiendo.

–&–

_Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, al segundo capítulo de la Bifurcación "Mistery"._

_Vemos cómo, según mi humilde imaginación, se van uniendo los Merodeadores. Quizá algunos piensen que el último en ser parte del grupo debió ser Peter, pero no, en mi cabeza encaja perfectamente lo que han leído, porque imagino que antes del colegio, por su condición, Remus no tenía amigos y no sabía exactamente cómo llevarse bien con niños de su edad. Así, la pequeña broma de los otros tres (James, Sirius y Peter) los hace ver que Remus puede ser divertido, así que se vuelve parte del grupo. Lo lamento por el pobre Conan, al que le cayeron los sapos encima (Bell contiene la risa)._

_Al final, los pensamientos de Sirius empiezan a plantear parte de lo que hará de esta Bifurcación la de "Mistery"; esto es, según el canon, el hecho de que se descubra que Remus es licántropo. Hasta la fecha, solo he leído una versión de este hecho (un One presentado en un reto, voté por él para el primer puesto), y me encantó, así que espero hacer una buena versión de ello, lo estoy deseando. Aunque claro, allí no acabará la Bifurcación, ¿saben? Tengo algo planeado para ello, solo tengan paciencia._

_Como curiosidad, les diré que no sé la edad exacta de ciertos personajes, así que los acomodaré a mi conveniencia procurando que no se vea demasiado "irreal". Uno de ellos es la buscadora de Gryffindor, Alice Gamp, ¿adivinan quién puede ser? Le he dado un apellido de los que salen en el árbol genealógico Black, pero que no es muy conocido, porque necesito que esta chica sea una sangre limpia. Por otro lado, en este capítulo hago un guiño a un One que saqué hace poco para un reto, "Dándose cuenta"._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de la Bifurcación "Mistery"._


	4. F3: Saludos

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia: **__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**F3: Saludos.**

El trimestre terminó, a juicio de Sirius, demasiado rápido. ¿A dónde se habían ido los primeros meses de clases?

Bueno, si te la pasabas estudiando, haciendo tareas y bromeando a medio mundo (más a los de Slytherin y en particular, al bicho raro de Snape), era bastante probable que no te dieras cuenta del transcurso del tiempo.

Al niño le daba pánico pensar en las vacaciones. James no había vuelto a mencionar lo de pasar las fiestas en casa de sus tíos, y a él su familia no le había escrito comentando algo respecto a las fechas, ¿qué iba a hacer?

—_Navidad, Navidad, blanca Navidad…_ —canturreó Peter la semana anterior a las vacaciones, sentado delante del fuego en la sala común —Ya quiero ir a casa, mi madre prepara un pastel de frutas delicioso, bañado en miel y…

—Siempre pensando en comida, Peter —indicó Remus, meneando la cabeza, aunque mostraba una tenue sonrisa —Bueno, también quiero ir a casa. Mi madre escribió diciendo que vamos a visitar a los abuelos.

—¿Tu madre ya está mejor, Remus? —preguntó Sirius enseguida.

Su amigo asintió, lo que hizo que Sirius contuviera una mueca. Se le hacía raro que Remus nunca dijera de qué estaba enferma su madre, pero tampoco insistía mucho en el tema, para no poner triste al castaño.

—Pues no se olviden de escribir. Voy a pedirle a tía Dorea un montón de galletas para enviarles, son estupendas. Eso si Sirius no se las come antes.

—¿Yo? Oye, ni que fuera a estar detrás de tu tía robando sus galletas.

—Conociéndote, eso vas a hacer en cuanto lleguemos a su casa.

James se rió al segundo siguiente, imaginando la escena que acababa de decir, por eso tardó en darse cuenta que Sirius ponía cara de asombro, hasta que Remus le dio un codazo que sobresaltó tanto al de anteojos como a Peter.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Peter, preocupado.

—¿Qué? No, nada —Sirius enseguida intentó sonreír, aunque sus amigos vieron que no le salía como siempre —Entonces, ¿tía Dorea sabe cocinar?

—Tío Charlus dice que tía Dorea aprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que los elfos domésticos preparaban todo lo que no le gustaba. Creo que tío Charlus bromea, pero no pienso preguntarle a tía Dorea, es capaz de no darme postre todas las vacaciones. Tiene un genio insoportable, a veces.

—¿Tu tía Dorea es la misma que la de James, Sirius? —se interesó Remus.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, ella es hermana de mi abuelo. No la recuerdo bien, de hecho. La última vez que la vi tenía unos tres años, fue a visitar a la… A mi madre.

Sirius detuvo a tiempo el "vieja bruja" que se le iba a escapar, refiriéndose a su madre, porque pensó que a sus amigos no les haría ninguna gracia. Ellos, por lo que decían, se notaba que querían mucho a sus madres, ¿qué iban a pensar de él si sabían que él lo único que quería era no ver a la suya nunca más?

—Pero, ¿entonces no irás a tu casa para las fiestas? —preguntó Peter.

Acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Peter no lo sabía, pero James y Remus lo sospecharon cuando vieron a Sirius negar con la cabeza, sin mirar a ninguno.

—Lo que voy a echar de menos de Hogwarts es la nieve —soltó Sirius, intentando olvidar la incomodidad que Peter, sin querer, le causó —¿Dónde viven tía Dorea y tío Charlus, James? No me lo has dicho.

—¿Ah, no? Debí olvidarlo… Viven en Mould–on–the–Wold, seguro te suena…

—Sí, claro. Qué raro, ¿tú no vives en Godric's Hollow?

—Ajá. Es que hace mucho los Potter vivían allí y también porque a mi padre le hacía ilusión, o eso dice mi madre. Todo porque allí se fabricó la primera snitch.

Los cuatro niños rieron a más no poder.

Al poco rato, vieron a la profesora McGonagall pasar por el agujero del retrato, llamando a unos cuantos alumnos que iban a cenar para preguntarles algo, y tomando notas en un pergamino. A continuación, se acercó a los cuatro amigos.

—Buenas noches —saludó —Vengo a preguntar si van a salir del castillo para las fiestas o se van a quedar.

Remus y Peter respondieron, por turnos, que ellos irían a sus casas. Luego fue el turno de James, que al decir "Sirius y yo" hizo que la profesora arrugara la frente.

—Potter, ¿puede dejar que su amigo responda por sí mismo? —indicó.

—Pero es que él va a venir conmigo —respondió el aludido enseguida.

La profesora miró a Sirius todavía más seria, y el niño temió que dijera algo en contra, como que no podía irse a otro lugar que no fuera su casa, pero entonces la mujer se giró hacia James.

—Entonces, Potter, ¿dice que usted y Black van al mismo sitio? —preguntó.

—Sí, a casa de mis tíos. Ya sabe, los padres de Darius.

—Muy bien —McGonagall escribió unas palabras en su pergamino, aunque en su cara se notaba que algo le desagradaba —Salude a su primo de mi parte, Potter, y dígale que le deseo éxito en sus estudios de auror. Con permiso.

La profesora se marchó y los cuatro chiquillos no tardaron en imitarla, dispuestos a disfrutar de la cena y de los siguientes días, los últimos del trimestre.

Sirius, en el camino al Gran Comedor, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

–&–

King's Cross estaba lleno de gente cuando llegaron. Mientras que Remus y Peter apenas se acordaron de despedirse antes de tomar sus baúles y marcharse con sus familias, Sirius se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en bajar su equipaje, aunque acabó hartando a James, quien no tardó en apurarlo.

—¡Anda, rápido! Mira, allí están mis padres.

Sirius no habría necesitado la aclaración, de todas formas. Magnus Potter era una versión muy, muy vieja de James, solo que la mayor parte de su pelo negro tenía canas.¡Incluso usaban el mismo tipo de anteojos! A su lado, una mujer de pelo castaño entrecano mostraba la misma sonrisa que su amigo. A paso lento, se les acercó.

—… Y por eso harás todas esas tareas, jovencito —indicó la mujer castaña, arrugando la frente, para luego sonreír —Si quieres, te ayudará Darius, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y Sirius qué? Madre, él es tan culpable como yo.

—¿Qué cosa? —se desconcertó el recién nombrado.

—¿Sirius? —la mujer miró a Sirius con aire pensativo, antes de dedicarle también una sonrisa —Jane Potter, muchacho, mucho gusto. James dice que también eres culpable de esas bromas que han hecho en el colegio.

—Ah… Gusto en conocerla, señora. Y bueno, solo fueron un par de bromas.

—No creo que "un par de bromas" sean razón suficiente para que nos escriba la profesora McGonagall cada dos semanas —indicó entonces el señor Potter, intentando ocultar la diversión en su rostro —Jane, querida, creo que el jovencito Black aquí presente debe recibir el mismo castigo que nuestro James.

—¿Castigo? ¿En vacaciones? —se lamentó Sirius enseguida, con gesto tan cómico que los tres Potter se echaron a reír.

—Pues sí, pero dejaré que a este niño lo castigue Dorea. Ya verás, se le ocurrirá algo bueno, estoy segura.

Sirius no imaginó que la señora Potter quisiera castigarlo, o que dejara que lo hiciera su cuñada. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Ni siquiera sus padres se habían preocupado por mandarle alguna carta regañándolo y, por lo que decía el señor Potter, McGonagall debió escribirles también cada que hacía alguna trastada.

Al final, Sirius dejó de lado su confusión y recordó que, después de todo, quería llevarse bien con los parientes de James, y si para eso debía aceptar algún castigo por sus travesuras, no importaría mucho, ¿verdad?

Aquel trato, pensó, era el que se obtenía en una familia normal.

–&–

La casa de los Potter de Mould–on–the–Wold era bonita, tenía que reconocer Sirius. Como él toda la vida se la pasó en la lúgubre casona de los Black, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, le resultó un tanto extraño encontrarse con habitaciones bien iluminadas, con cuadros alegres en las paredes, con todo reluciente a su alrededor y, sobre todo, con caras sonrientes dirigidas a él.

—¡Sirius Orion Black! ¡Qué guapo te has puesto!

El niño se llevó un buen susto ante semejante exclamación cuando, en la sala de la casa, vio ir hacia él a una mujer de pelo negro peinado en una coleta alta, que lucía una túnica verde esmeralda estampada con algunas estrellas rojas y cuyos ojos grises, tan parecidos a los suyos, brillaban con algo que no supo identificar. ¿Felicidad, quizá?

—No te veo desde que eras pequeño —dijo Dorea Potter con voz cantarina, ya estando delante de Sirius —¡De verdad, qué guapo! Te pareces a mi hermano.

Y lo abrazó. Al principio, Sirius se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que con un suave apretón, la señora Dorea lo alentó a corresponderle, y eso hizo.

—El abuelo Pollux era… —intentó decir Sirius en voz baja.

La señora Dorea, soltándolo poco a poco, negó con la cabeza y guiñó un ojo, lo cual desconcertó a su sobrino nieto lo suficiente como para no preguntar enseguida de qué hablaba, y olvidó su duda al ver que venía un hombre muy parecido a James y Magnus Potter, solo que no usaba anteojos y su pelo negro, por algún motivo, lanzaba destellos rojizos a la luz de las velas.

—¿Este es el hijo de Orion? —inquirió Charlus Potter, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah… Sí, señor. Me llamo Sirius. Mucho gusto

—Vaya, pareces buen chico. ¿Seguro que Walburga es tu madre?

—¡Charlus! —regañó la señora Dorea, con gesto escandalizado.

—Lo siento, querida, pero tu sobrina es de esas que los muggles pondrían en sus libros de cuentos como una vieja bruja mala.

—¡Charlus!

Sirius no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír. No sabía bien a qué se refería el señor Charlus con eso de los cuentos muggles, pero al menos veía a Walburga Black igual que él. James no tardó en unirse a sus risas, mientras los adultos hacían distintos gestos de resignación y la señora Dorea, a duras penas, lograba no sonreír.

En eso, la puerta principal se abrió, cosa que hizo sonreír de manera amplia a la señora Dorea. Quedó explicado su gesto cuando entró a la sala un joven alto y delgado, con el pelo negro muy revuelto y ojos grises, que observó a su alrededor con gesto imperturbable, antes de mostrar la misma sonrisa que la señora Dorea.

—¡Llego tarde! No puedo creerlo —exclamó el muchacho, quitándose del cuello una bufanda a rayas verdes y rojas, dejándola en el brazo de la butaca más próxima —¡Tío Magnus, tía Jane! Me alegra mucho verlos. ¡James, bribón! ¿Cómo va el colegio? Oí que has hecho un par de bromas muy buenas.

—¿Ves, madre? Darius sabe de qué hablo —exclamó James entre risas, dejando que su primo le revolviera el pelo más de lo que ya estaba, como si tuviera cinco años —¡Eh, Darius! Él es Sirius.

El aludido se vio arrastrado por su amigo hasta quedar delante de Darius Potter, que según sabía, había ido a Slytherin cuando estaba en Hogwarts y al graduarse, ingresó a la Academia de Adiestramiento de Aurores, a la que casi todo el mundo, para abreviar, llamaba "Triple A". Y como se decía que para ser auror debías ser muy listo, Sirius lo admiraba, pero también le tenía algo de miedo. ¿Qué pensaría de él, un Black que quedó en Gryffindor y al que su familia parecía ignorar?

—Mucho gusto —Darius tendió la diestra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa —Me alegra conocer a alguien más que rompe tradiciones.

—¿Alguien más? —Sirius le dio la mano con timidez, algo que jamás creyó que llegaría a sentir, aunque ya no estaba demasiado asustado.

—¡Pues claro! Soy el primer Potter que va a Slytherin en… ¿Cuánto tiempo, padre? ¿Cincuenta, sesenta años?

—Setenta —indicó el señor Charlus, meneando la cabeza.

—Pues eso, los Potter casi siempre van a Gryffindor, debes haberlo oído. Pero soy mejor que eso —Darius le guiñó un ojo a Sirius, risueño —Eso y que mi padre dice que no nos parecemos en nada.

—¡Darius! —soltó la señora Dorea en tono de reproche.

El aludido rió, con lo cual Sirius acabó de confirmar que estaba bromeando.

Definitivamente, los Potter no estaban tan mal como familia postiza. Eso le quedó claro a Sirius esa Navidad y, sin saberlo, lo seguiría creyendo con el paso de los años.

–&–

_Los saludo en este tercer capítulo de la Bifurcación "Family"._

_Comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad y Sirius nos hace conocer a los Potter, tanto a los padres de James como a sus tíos y su primo. Como expliqué en otro One, "La buena sangre prevalece" (en el que sale brevemente Dorea Potter), algo no me cuadraba enlas fechas del árbol genealógico Black, así que me inspiré y creé a un hermano mayor de Charlus Potter, Magnus, quien es padre de James a una edad avanzada junto a su esposa, Jane. Igualmente, el hijo de Charlus y Dorea que aparece en el árbol genealógico Black es Darius, un chico que le lleva los años suficientes a James como para haberse graduado de Hogwarts antes que él entrara y actualmente, estudia para ser auror. Y bueno, Darius Potter fue a Slytherin porque, de personalidad, se parece más a su madre, una Black, aunque en este capítulo no se note mucho._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio de la Bifurcación "Family"._


	5. M3: Recelos

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia: **__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**M3: Recelos.**

Los meses siguieron su curso. Cuando menos se esperaba, el trimestre terminó, llegaron las vacaciones y Sirius estaba despertando la mañana de Navidad en una de las habitaciones de invitados de los Potter de Mould–on–the–World.

—¡Mira, los regalos! —gritó entonces James en la otra cama de la habitación, dando saltos de alegría.

Sirius miró a los pies de su propia cama, hallando unos cuantos paquetes que, sinceramente, no esperaba. Encogiéndose de hombros, procedió a abrirlos.

Se halló con un buen trozo de pastel de frutas de parte de Peter, seguramente ese del que tanto presumió antes de las fiestas. Sirius probó un bocado y debió admitir que la señora Pettigrew sí que sabía cocinar. Después, encontró una caja con un surtido de chocolates que no reconoció por la marca, pero en la tarjeta decía que eran de parte de Remus, disculpándose porque fueran dulces muggles, comprados cerca de la casa de sus abuelos. Sirius se encogió de hombros, comió uno de los dulces y sonrió con satisfacción, estaba muy bueno. Luego, vio un paquete un poco más grande que los demás y cuando lo abrió, descubrió un tablero de ajedrez mágico con todas sus piezas, tanto blancas como negras, con una nota que decía que era de parte de James "para pasar las horas muertas". Enseguida, abrió el paquete más alargado de todos, que le causaba verdadera curiosidad.

¡Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con una escoba!

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Sirius! —James, que por un segundo había quitado la vista de encima del regalo de Remus (una caja de chocolates similar a la de Sirius), se quedó con la boca abierta —¡Es una Cometa 180! Dicen que es muy buena.

—Ajá —de inmediato, Sirius buscó la tarjeta, ¿quién se habría tomado la molestia de comprarle una escoba? Sus padres no, por supuesto —A ver… "Sabemos que el curso que viene quieres entrar al equipo de quidditch, aquí tienes con qué hacer las pruebas. Tía Dorea, tío Charlus y Darius". ¡Caramba…!

—¡Yo también quiero una! —soltó James con ilusión —Pero oye, no podrás llevarla al colegio hasta que estemos en segundo, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

—No sé. A lo mejor tía Dorea puede guardármela.

—¡Esa es buena idea! Oye, ¿ya acabaste con tus regalos?

Sirius revisó el sitio donde había estado su montoncito de paquetes y descubrió un sobre de pergamino, el cual abrió después de reconocer la letra en el anverso, hallando en el interior uno de los mensajes más breves del mundo.

"Recibimos tu mensaje. Nos veremos en el verano. Tu madre."

—¿Qué es eso? —se interesó James.

—Una nota de mi madre —respondió Sirius sin darle importancia, yendo a su baúl y echando dentro el sobre y la nota, sin mirar dónde caían —¿Será muy temprano para desayunar? Tengo mucha hambre…

—¿Una nota? ¿No te envió regalos?

Sirius miró a su amigo. Podía mentirle, decirle que su madre le guardaba los obsequios en casa para cuando se vieran en persona, ¿pero de qué serviría? A esas alturas, era bastante obvio que ella y su padre no estaban nada contentos con su hijo mayor, el Gryffindor, el bromista, el que ya no creía que los magos hijos de muggles eran inferiores. Negó con la cabeza.

–Bueno, la escoba lo compensa todo —dijo atinadamente James.

Sirius asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

–&–

Las vacaciones terminaron antes de lo que Sirius esperaba. Cuando menos se lo imaginó, ya era hora de volver al colegio, y por una vez, no quería eso.

—¡Vuelve cuando quieras! —invitó Dorea Potter al niño Black, dándole un fuerte abrazo —Todos, pueden venir cuando deseen —añadió, mirando a sus cuñados y a su sobrino, quienes pronto fueron a abrazarla.

—Te cuidaremos bien esa escoba —aseguró Darius, mirando a Sirius con alegría.

—Gracias. El curso que viene me haré golpeador, ya verán.

—Apuesto a que sí. Saludos a los profesores. Sobre todo a McGonagall.

—¡Ah, sí! —James se dio un golpe en la frente —Darius, McGonagall también te envía saludos. Y que espera que te vaya bien en eso de ser auror.

—¡James! ¿Hasta ahora te acuerdas? —lo retó su madre.

Todos rompieron a reír.

Después de eso, el regreso a Hogwarts ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En el tren, James y Sirius vieron a Remus y Peter, quienes les agradecieron bastante los regalos de Navidad, para luego pensar en alguna broma cuya víctima era, como casi siempre, Snape. Aunque la plática seguía y seguía, salpicada de chistes y risas, Sirius se preocupó un poco cuando vio que Remus hacía enormes esfuerzos por no dormirse.

—Oye, Remus, ¿estás…?

James le hizo señas a Sirius para que se callara. Evidentemente, se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba cansado y no quería molestarlo.

Pero Sirius no podía dejar de preocuparse.

En eso se acordó de Reg, aunque no estuviera seguro de la razón. Quizá porque, poco antes de entrar al colegio, vio cómo su hermano pequeño había enfermado de manera tan repentina y grave que por una vez, su madre y su padre parecieron "normales", pálidos y angustiados, rodeando la cama de Reg, apenas dejando que él lo viera. En los días que Reg estuvo sin despertar, Sirius se preguntaba si volvería a levantarse y sentía un vacío enorme, un mareo de puro miedo cuando parecía que no, que Reg ya no dejaría la cama, y eso que por ese entonces, ambos hermanos habían comenzado a distanciarse. Finalmente, la semana anterior al primero de septiembre, Reg se recuperó e incluso lo dejaron verlo antes de partir a Hogwarts, asegurándole que le escribiría un montón. Pero ahora…

Por Remus sentía algo así. Se llevaban tan bien desde que el castaño les ayudó con su primera broma (Conan todavía hacía muecas de asco cuando se la recordaban) que, al igual que a James, ya lo consideraba un hermano, alguien con quien podía contar y por quien haría lo que fuera. Pero tal parecía que Remus todavía no se fiaba mucho de ellos, aunque quería creer que formaba parte de su carácter (seguía siendo demasiado tranquilo para su gusto). No, algo más había, y era lo que siempre lo tenía cansado, y no una tontería sobre de que su madre estaba enferma.

Iba a trabajar duro para averiguar si algo hacía que Remus la pasara mal y claro, buscaría cómo arreglarlo. Y seguramente James y Peter le ayudarían.

–&–

El invierno terminó, llegó la primavera y con ello, los días se volvieron más cálidos y largos. Las tareas se acumularon tanto que, cuando las vacaciones de Semana Santa se anunciaron, ningún niño de primer año volvió a casa. No habrían disfrutado mucho, a fin de cuentas.

—¡Hola, Ferguson! ¿Me prestas tu redacción de Transformaciones?

Sirius puso su mejor sonrisa inocente cuando se acercó a la rubia, una tarde de la primera semana de vacaciones, esperando que no lo ignorara, como de costumbre.

La niña, después de dedicarle una mirada de desdén, que estaba seguro que quería decir algo como "déjame en paz y vete de aquí", suspiró con resignación, a sabiendas de que él no se iría.

—¿Para qué quieres que te la preste? —quiso saber, arqueando una ceja —Seguramente ya terminaste la tuya.

—Pues sí, pero quiero comparar, puede que olvidara algo…

—Black, siempre sacas E en las redacciones —soltó Ferguson con un gesto que dio a entender que no comprendía algo así.

—Anda, solo es comparar… Si quieres te presto la mía.

—¿No entiendes que no quiere hablar contigo, Black? —intervino Lily Evans, que hasta ese momento notó sentada a la derecha de Ferguson.

—Perdona que lo diga, Evans, pero esto no te incumbe.

—¡Qué grosero!

—Sirius, por favor, no hables así —en eso llegó Remus, quien con timidez, miró a las niñas sentadas a aquella mesa de la sala común —MacDonald, ¿tienes el libro sobre Pociones que te presté?

—Sí, claro, aquí está —Mary MacDonald tomó un pesado volumen que tenía junto a sus cosas y se lo entregó —¿Te tratan bien esos bárbaro, Lupin? Pareces algo mal, ¿te desvelan haciendo sus bromas o algo?

—No, no. Estoy bien —aseguró Remus

—¡Nosotros no lo tratamos mal! —se quejó Sirius.

Sin querer, le dio la razón a MacDonald, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

—Ya lo dijo Lupin, Black, no es necesario que grites —regañó Evans.

Ofendido, Sirius estuvo a punto de irse, pero entonces recordó lo que hacía.

—Ferguson, ¿quieres leer mi redacción de Transformaciones o no?

—Si digo que sí, ¿prometes no fastidiarme por dos días, a partir de mañana?

—¡Claro! Pero no cuentan los saludos. Saludar a alguien cuando te lo encuentras es de buena educación, ¿no crees?

Algo agradable revoloteó en el interior de Sirius cuando Magnolia, a su pesar, estuvo a punto de sonreír antes de dedicarle otra mirada seria a través de sus anteojos.

—De verdad, Sirius, ¿por qué insistes en hablarle a Ferguson? —quiso saber Remus cuando ambos regresaron a su propia mesa de la sala común.

—No sé, me acordé de lo que dijiste, que no era correcto gritarle lo de ser _veela_a una niña. De verdad parecía ofendida. Quiero que vea que no fue a propósito.

—Pues ten cuidado, después la gente pensará que te gusta o algo así.

Ante semejante idea, Sirius se echó a reír, sin sospechar qué tan atinada sería la advertencia de su amigo en los años venideros.

–&–

Las sospechas de Sirius, James y Peter aumentaron cuando Remus debió salir del colegio justo cuando terminaban las vacaciones. Por lo visto, camino a la biblioteca para entregar unos libros, se había topado con McGonagall y le había dicho que su madre sufrió una recaída, por lo que lo instaba a ir a casa lo antes posible. Apenas tuvo el niño tiempo de volver al dormitorio, guardar algunas cosas en una mochila y encargarles a sus amigos sus tareas, porque no sabía cuándo podría volver.

—Pero siempre vuelve después de dos o tres días —recordó James.

Puede que algunos no lo creyeran, pero Sirius conocía lo suficiente a su amigo para saber lo observador que podía ser cuando algo le interesaba.

—¿Creen que…? —comenzó Peter, trabándose un poco antes de poder seguir —¿Creen que el enfermo es Remus y no su madre?

—Eso encajaría —soltó Sirius, dando vueltas por el dormitorio, aprovechando que Conan se había quedado en la sala común jugando snap explosivo con una chica de segundo año —Siempre que regresa se ve muy cansado y dice que es porque apenas duerme, pero no creo que sea cierto. ¿Recuerdan el mes pasado?

Los otros dos contuvieron un escalofrío. Si aquel día no se hubieran arremangado en clase de Herbología para trasplantar lo que parecían juncos comunes y corrientes, no habrían notado el brazo derecho de su amigo, que desde el codo hasta la muñeca, iba bien vendado. Le preguntaron qué le había ocurrido, pero él aseguró que no era nada grave. Y como no le creían mucho, se preocuparon más.

—Algo le hace daño todos los meses —sentenció James con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir, que a sus doce años recién cumplidos, estaba impregnada de ansiedad y ¿por qué no decirlo?, de miedo —Peter tiene razón, Remus es el enfermo, no su madre. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no nos lo dice. ¿Será algo grave?

—Contagioso no —indicó Sirius enseguida, tratando de no sonar en absoluto asustado, aunque lo estaba —Si fuera algo así, Dumbledore no lo habría dejado venir.

—¿Entonces qué? No somos sanadores, Sirius —masculló James, ofuscado, como cuandoen clase, no tenía la respuesta a una pregunta.

—¿Y si lo buscamos? —sugirió Peter en voz baja, mirando a sus dos amigos.

—¿Enfermedades que se presenten cada cierto tiempo? Podría ser —aceptó James, frunciendo el ceño, con lo cual Sirius reconoció el "modo planeador" de su amigo —Pero habrá que hacerlo con cuidado. Si Remus se da cuenta, a lo mejor no quiere volver a hablarnos, porque sentirá que nos metemos donde no nos llaman.

—¡Pero es nuestro amigo! —se exaltó Sirius, esta vez dejando escapar algo de toda la preocupación que sentía.

Si de verdad Remus tenía una enfermedad y se ponía como Reg aquella vez…

—Pues por eso. Hay que enterarnos primero de qué le pasa y luego, cuando ya estemos bien seguros, hablamos con él para que sepa que no nos importa. Porque es nuestro amigo. ¿Comprenden?

Sirius aceptó eso con una cabezada. Peter, un tanto tembloroso, asintió.

James, apretando los labios, también asintió en silencio.

Las averiguaciones comenzarían en cuanto terminaran las vacaciones.

–&–

_Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a este capítulo de la Bifurcación "Mistery"._

_Confieso que eso de que James, Sirius y Peter anden en ascuas sobre lo que le pasa a Remus es perfecto para esta Bifurcación. Ustedes saben la verdad, yo también, pero es interesante que JK haya dejado a la imaginación "cómo" fue que el secreto de Remus se supo y cómo se lo tomaron sus amigos en primer lugar. Es con eso con lo que voy a jugar en el fic y espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Si no, pueden darme un tiro (?)._

_Por otro lado, doy a entender que Sirius y Reg se llevaban bien hasta antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cosa que JK no contradice en ninguna parte, solo que Sirius consideró a Regulus "imbécil" por unirse a los mortífagos. Quiero creer que ellos se quisieron alguna vez, porque tengo dos hermanos y como Sirius, soy la mayor y me he preocupado un montón por ellos cuando algo les pasa, aunque ahora ya no tanto, porque cada uno tiene su vida, pero se entiende lo que quiero decir, ¿no?_

_Por último, aunque parezca que no tiene relación con el capítulo: el canon dice que Dorea Potter falleció en 1977; esto es, el año en el cual los Merodeadores y compañía inician séptimo. Es por eso, su esposo Charlus y su "hijo único" que muchos la ponen como madre de James y yo no, debido a nació en 1920 y, haciendo cuentas, eso la hace morir a los 57 años, y esa no puede ser una edad "avanzada" en el mundo mágico, ¿verdad? Ya verán lo que tengo planeado para ella y su familia, no se preocupen, el canon triunfará… al menos en la mayor parte del fic._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Mistery"._


	6. F4: Ánimos

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia: **__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**F4: Ánimos.**

En años futuros, Sirius Black se preguntaría cómo había aprobado los exámenes de primer año, si con cada día que se acercaba el final del curso, sabía que también se acercaba la hora de volver a casa.

En Hogwarts se había sentido tan a gusto, rodeado de amigos (e incluso hallando graciosos los reclamos de Ferguson y Evans), que se preguntaba qué haría cuando se hallara encerrado en Grimmauld Place, en ese caserón oscuro donde su madre no dejaba de corregirle las ideas y su padre le hablaba una y otra vez de los privilegios de ser de sangre limpia. Ni siquiera lo animaba ver a Reg, todo porque no había contestado a ninguna de sus cartas, y eso que le había escrito varias.

Pero claro, si quieres que algo demore en realizarse, parece como si el reloj acelerara su curso y la fecha lleva en un suspiro.

—¿Qué harán en el verano? —preguntó Peter ya a bordo del expreso, en el compartimiento que habían ocupado los cuatro amigos —Mis padres quieren ir a conocer Albania. A mí no me llama la atención, pero dicen que es bonito.

—Yo me quedaré en casa, probablemente —indicó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros —Tenemos mucho qué hacer en esta época del año.

—Mis padres quieren ir a Francia —confesó James con una mueca —No me voy a librar de eso, porque tía Dorea y tío Charlus estarán ocupados en el Ministerio y Darius tomará no sé qué curso extra en la Triple A Quisiera tener más parientes, en serio.

—¿Y para qué? Luego puede ser que la mayoría de esos parientes no te caigan bien —indicó Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros, acordándose especialmente de su prima Bellatrix —Yo quiero ir a casa de tío Alphard, hace mucho que no lo veo.

—¿Y por qué no vas? —se interesó Peter, confundido.

—A mi madre no le cae muy bien, dice que últimamente su hermano tiene unas ideas muy raras. Pero no sé qué significa eso y sinceramente no me importa. Bueno, ¿quién quiere jugar ajedrez un rato?

Los otros tres, sin que Sirius se diera plena cuenta, intercambiaron miradas. Era bastante evidente que su amigo no congeniaba con el resto de su familia, pero no atinaban a saber por qué. Decidieron dejar el tema y James le aceptó una partida a Sirius, mientras Remus se ponía a leer y Peter se acababa los dulces que compraran en el carrito una hora antes.

Finalmente, llegaron a King's Cross y fue hora de bajar baúles, ver de nuevo a la familia y hacer planes para el verano. James los invitó a su casa unos días en cuanto regresara de Francia, pero mientras Remus rechazaba la invitación al balbucear algo sobre ayudar a sus padres con diversos quehaceres, Peter aceptó encantado. Sirius fingió pensarlo, solo para ganar tiempo. Algo le decía que sus padres no aceptarían que visitara a los Potter de Godric's Hollow.

—¡Eh, muchacho! ¡Sirius!

El llamado sobresaltó al niño Black. Miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar a un hombre alto y de espeso pelo negro, que usaba una capa de viaje verde oscuro y se apoyaba en un bastón negro con empuñadora plateada.

—¿Tío Alphard? —preguntó, con aire confundido —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Muchacho, cualquiera diría que no te da gusto verme.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, asintió mientras sonreía y ya sin reparos, fue a darle un abrazo al hermano de su madre, quien le palmeó la cabeza un par de veces.

—Bueno, he de decirte que pasarás el verano conmigo. Walburga está hecha una fiera con todas esas cartas que le ha enviado tu jefa de casa y además, dice que una temporada lejos de Grimmauld Place te hará "valorar tu posición" —Alphard Black resopló con incredulidad —¿Dónde se ha oído disparate semejante?

—En casa —respondió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya imaginaba que en Grimmauld Place no lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Pero de eso a que no lo _recibieran_, había una enorme diferencia. La posibilidad, en realidad, le rondó por la cabeza un par de veces, pero pensó que sus padres serían demasiado tradicionales como para llevarla a cabo.

—Acabo de volver de El Cairo —siguió hablando tío Alphard, en apariencia sin fijarse en la cara seria que ponía su sobrino —Traje unos libros que quizá te interesen. Mientras, tú me contarás cómo es que ese condenado pedazo de tela remendado te fue a mandar a Gryffindor. Rojo y oro por todas partes… No sé, es un poco raro.

Como Sirius notó que su tío sonreía al decir aquello, no se preocupó demasiado, se limitó a hacer un gesto de vaguedad, que significaba algo como "no tengo idea".

—¡Eh, Sirius! —gritó James cuando lo vio caminar hacia la barrera que daba al andén muggle, corriendo a toda velocidad —No me… No me dijiste… Lo del verano…

—¿Ah, no? —mentira, Sirius sabía lo que no había dicho, pero prefirió fingir demencia —Bueno, es que voy a pasar el verano con mi tío… Tío Alphard, él es James Potter, uno de mis amigos —James y el adulto estrecharon sus diestras un momento —Tío, James me invitó a su casa a pasar unos días…

—¿Potter? ¿Eres el hijo de tío Charlus y tía Dorea?

—Eh… No, señor. Mi padre se llama Magnus y mi madre, Jane.

—¡Ah, sí, el Potter buscador! Bueno, muchacho, si tus padres mandan una lechuza con las señas para llegar, yo mismo llevo a Sirius a que pasen juntos unos días. En casa no tendrá mucho qué hacer, al menos después de terminar su castigo.

—¿Castigo? —se asustó Sirius, sintiendo que vivía una extraña repetición de sus vacaciones de Navidad.

—Oh, sí, muchacho. Que no coincida con Walburga no significa que no piense que debes tener castigo. ¿Cuándo se ha visto a un Black metido en tantos líos?

—¡Pero tío…!

—Y no me digas que no es justo. Supe que en Navidad tía Dorea te hizo lavar todos los trastos de la cena sin magia. Así que nada te costará cumplir con lo que yo te mande. Después de eso, podrás ir con tu amigo.

Con resignación, Sirius asintió, cayendo en la cuenta de que, a fin de cuentas, no toda su familia le estaba dando la espalda.

—Entonces mis padres le mandarán una lechuza, señor Black —asintió James, con la cara de niño bueno que solo funcionaba con quienes no lo conocían —¡Nos vemos en unas semanas, Sirius!

Y sin más, el de anteojos se marchó, dejando a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

–&–

La casa de tío Alphard estaba al final de un callejón poco transitado del barrio de Bloomsbury. Su excusa para vivir allí era que le quedaba cerca el Museo Británico y la parte mágica de su biblioteca, pero a Sirius le daba la impresión de que el carácter de su madre fue la principal razón para irse de Grimmauld Place.

—A ver, muchacho. Lo que tendrás que hacer es limpiar el estudio, tomar nota de mis libros y después ordenarlos, primero por tema y luego, por orden alfabético.

Sirius, al oír el encargo, se preguntó qué tan grande sería el estudio, aunque temió lo peor cuando descubrió que el dormitorio que le asignó tío Alphard era un poco más grande que el suyo en Grimmauld Place. Y sus temores estaban bien fundados, puesto que tío Alphard era un erudito, un estudioso de todo tema interesante habido y por haber en el mundo mágico, que se marchaba de viaje a los destinos más exóticos en cuanto escuchaba sobre alguna novedad en hechizos, plantas o criaturas. Por primera vez, pensó que no estaría mal ser como él.

—Tienes pergamino, pluma y tinta en el escritorio. Te doy una semana para… No, mejor dos semanas. Olvidaba el embarque de libros que va a llegar de El Cairo.

—¿Por qué no los trajiste contigo?

—Oh, es que esos debían pasar el control de aduanas. Ya sabes, el muggle.

—¿Qué es una aduana?

—Un engorro muggle para cualquier cosa que quieras meter o sacar de un país. Mandé esos libros así porque los muggles no van a darse cuenta que casi todos son de una magia que… Bueno, no toda la magia de esos textos es buena. Pero es demasiado interesante estudiarla como para dejarlo pasar, y los magos egipcios me permitieron adquirir el material, con tal de que les haga saber lo que averigüe. Muy agradables, los egipcios, aunque su acento al hablar en inglés es terrible.

Ahora Sirius estaba pensando que su tío era tan aficionado a las Artes Oscuras como su madre y tío Cygnus, quien no paraba de darle lecciones escalofriantes a Bellatrix. Evitó poner muecas de disgusto justo cuando llegaban a la puerta del estudio, que tío Alphard abrió con cuidado y luego, le cedió el paso.

La habitación no tenía nada que envidiar a una de Grimmauld Place, pero allí no se sentía el aire frío de su casa. Sirius estaba comenzando a sospechar algo de su ambiente familiar, pero no lo analizó mucho porque su tío fue recorriendo la habitación a paso firme, señalando objetos y estanterías con el bastón a la vez que hablaba, y era mejor no perderse de nada, no fuera a decir algo importante sobre la tarea que recién le había encomendado.

—Como ves, hay tres divisiones bastante obvias de los estantes —dijo al final tío Alphard, cuando acabaron el breve recorrido por el estudio —Si me siento al escritorio, quiero que los textos sobre plantas queden a mi izquierda, los de criaturas a mi derecha y detrás de mí, todos los de hechizos. Puedes consultarme si tienes dudas sobre la clasificación de alguno de los libros. ¡Ah! Y la limpieza es sin magia —ante eso. Sirius puso cara de pánico y Alphard Black no pudo contener una carcajada —Lo siento, muchacho, pero algunas de estas cosas son delicadas y no resistirían hechizos domésticos. Las vitrinas no las abriré hasta que me digas que las vas a limpiar, ¿entendiste? No guardan juguetes.

Sirius, con resignación, asintió y miró a su tío salir de la habitación, con mil y un pensamientos sobre Alphard que no estaba seguro de saber cómo clasificarlos.

Una cosa era segura: a partir de ese momento, su tío le agradaba todavía más.

–&–

_Gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo de la Bifurcación "Family"._

_Aquí, inician las vacaciones de verano después del primer año. Sirius no sabe qué esperar de su familia, cuando su tío Alphard llegar por él a la estación y alega que va a quedarse en su casa. Quise presentar el cómo nació en Alphard Black el deseo de heredarle oro a su sobrino fugado, y creo que lo más lógico es que convivieran lo suficiente como para que se agradaran. Como en el árbol genealógico Black aparece Alphard borrado, no se sabe si tuvo familia o no, así que lo he puesto como un erudito de esos que vive para sus libros y sus investigaciones._

_Y si este capítulo pertenece a la Bifurcación antes mencionada, es para mostrar que Sirius tenía unos cuantos parientes que no le parecían tan malos._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio de la Bifurcación "Family"._


	7. M4: Especulaciones

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia: **__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**M4: Especulaciones.**

Las vacaciones de verano no estaban tan mal. Después de terminar el curso con mejores calificaciones de las que esperaba, Sirius no quería pensar en volver a casa, más que nada porque presentía que no lo recibirían bien. Pero no debió preocuparse antes de tiempo: en el andén nueve y tres cuartos lo recibió Alphard, hermano de su madre, diciendo que se quedaría con él porque su madre estaba "hecha una fiera" debido a su comportamiento. Aunque le habían impuesto una tarea monumental como castigo por todas sus bromas en el colegio, no le pesaba, debido a que se trataba de limpiar y ordenar el estudio de la casa de su tío, que debido a su gusto por los viajes y la investigación, poseía más de un objeto interesante.

—Tío, ¿dónde diablos pongo "Nobleza de la Naturaleza"?

Llevaba cuatro días en el estudio cuando no comía o dormía y Sirius, pese a la gran cantidad de títulos curiosos que se había encontrado, se estaba aburriendo. Sobre todo porque, por más que quisiera, no podía leer nada, o jamás acabaría a tiempo con aquello y entonces, tío Alphard no cumpliría su palabra de llevarlo a Godric's Hollow a visitar a James.

—Ah, ¿es sobre genealogías, verdad? —inquirió a su vez tío Alphard, sentado a su escritorio, redactando lo que parecía una larga carta —Veamos… En criaturas.

—¿Criaturas?

—Sí, sí. Los magos somos criaturas bastante curiosas, ¿no te parece?

Sirius, meneando la cabeza y conteniendo la risa, anotó en uno de sus muchos pergaminos el título y el autor del libro y fue a colocarlo en el estante asignado para el material sobre criaturas mágicas.

Al tomar otro libro, encuadernado en piel verdosa con letras plateadas, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, pero antes de preguntar, escribió el título en su pergamino.

—Tío, ¿dónde quieres "Padecimientos mágicos conocidos y no tan conocidos"?

—Déjame pensar un momento… Creo que también en criaturas, porque eso no es de plantas, aunque algunos remedios las lleven, y tampoco es de hechizos, aunque haya varios para curar esas enfermedades…

—De acuerdo. Oye, ¿cuando termine con todo esto, me prestarías el libro?

—Claro, muchacho, aunque no imaginaba que te gustara leerde esos temas.

—Bueno, es que mi madre no deja que…

Alphard, ante la mención de su hermana mayor, hizo una diminuta mueca, antes de cortar la frase con un ademán.

—La mayoría de los libros de Grimmauld Place no son aptos para niños, no me sorprende que Walburga no deje que Regulus o tú los toquen. Por otro lado, me da la impresión de que a ti poco te interesan las Artes Oscuras o los artefactos prohibidos.

—¿Artefactos…?

—Prohibidos, sí. Hay creaciones mágicas tan espantosas que están prohibidas, ya sea por la ley o por el sentido común. Pero de eso hablaremos cuando seas mayor. Ahora, ¿qué libro sigue?

Sirius, de momento, dejó el tema y siguió con la engorrosa tarea asignada.

–&–

Godric's Hollow era uno de esos pueblos donde los muggles no tenían ni la menor idea de cuánta magia había a su alrededor. La mayoría de las familias mágicas que vivían allí se habían instalado en las afueras, en los terrenos más amplios donde, si se les daba la gana, podían poner todo tipo de protecciones anti–muggles y así desenvolverse de manera mágica sin problemas.

La casa de los Potter de Godric's Hollow era de ese tipo. Una construcción de dos plantas, en apariencia bastante sencilla, era rodeada por jardines amplios, sobre todo en la parte trasera, que James usaba para dar paseos con su escoba. La propiedad estaba delimitada por una barda baja de piedra y la entrada principal, una reja de hierro, era muy simple, pero imponía en ciertas personas algo parecido al temor.

Sirius tragó en seco cuando, a principios de agosto, su tío consintió en llevarlo a pasar una semana con los Potter. El niño pensó que podría ir en julio, pero después de ordenar el estudio, Alphard Black recibió su mencionado embarque desde El Cairo, por lo que tuvo que volver a ordenar, aunque no le llevó tantos días como la primera vez. De hecho, se ganó el derecho de escoger un par de libros, si quería, para leerlos durante las vacaciones y Sirius no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

—Ahí vienen —indicó tío Alphard.

Hacía pocos segundos, el hombre había jalado del cordón de una vieja campana de hierro que parecía hacer juego con la reja, y en pocos segundos una persona venía por el sendero principal a darles la bienvenida.

—¡Sirius! —saludó James con una sonrisa enorme, en tanto daba un par de toques a la cerradura de la reja con la varita —Señor Black, mucho gusto, ¿quiere pasar? Mi madre preparó algo de té y galletas. Son muy sabrosas.

—Gracias, muchacho. Tengo algo de tiempo, acepto la invitación. Oye, ¿qué hiciste con la cerradura? Según sé, no tienes permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio.

—¿El hechizo de cerrado? ¡Nah! Es cosa de mi padre. En realidad no necesito usar magia, la cerradura identifica las varitas de la familia.

—¿De verdad? Suena interesante. ¿Estará tu padre en casa? Suelo estudiar hechizos poco comunes, quisiera que me explicara este.

—¡Claro! Síganme.

James presidió la marcha y Sirius, sujetando la maleta que momentáneamente había dejado en el suelo, no tardó en ir tras él a la par de tío Alphard, sin imaginar con qué iba a encontrarse.

Aunque parecía lo contrario, la casa no quedaba lejos de la estaban en el porche y James, sin más, abrió la puerta y les cedió el paso. Sirius entró con lentitud, seguido de cerca por su tío, sin poder evitar mirar a su alrededor y recordando, casi sin querer, la casa de los Potter de Mould–on–the–World.

—Bienvenidos —dijo entonces la señora Potter, dedicándole una sonrisa a sus invitados —James, querido, ayuda a Sirius a subir su equipaje, lávense las manos y bajen al salón. ¿Es usted el señor Alphard, verdad? —la mujer se dirigió al tío de Sirius, quien asintió e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza —Mucho gusto, espero que no resultara difícil hallar la casa.

—Oh, no, estimada señora. Las indicaciones fueron muy claras. Le he comentado a su hijo que su hechizo de cerrado llama mi atención…

—Comprendo. Magnus no lo inventó, ya estaba en esta casa, que ha sido de los Potter por generaciones. Estuvo deshabitada desde que murió el bisabuelo de Charlus y Magnus, pero cuando nos mudamos, Magnus se dio a la tarea de rescatar el hechizo de los archivos familiares. Ande, pasemos al salón, mi esposo estará encantado de charlar con usted sobre el particular.

Mientras los adultos iban a la mencionada habitación, James le quitó la maleta a Sirius y empezó a subir la escalera.

—Mala suerte la tuya, Sirius, Peter se fue la semana pasada —contó James, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros —Va a estar en Albania casi todo agosto. No puedo quejarme, fui a Francia y no estuvo tan mal.

—¿A dónde fuiste exactamente?

—A París, y también a Versalles, porque mi padre quiso conocer el Ministerio de Magia, ¡lo máximo! Es muy grande y muy lujoso, aunque no acabé de entender bien para qué querían un árbol en mitad de lo que tienen ellos como Atrio…

Siguieron platicando así un poco más hasta que llegaron a la planta alta, donde James torció a la derecha y se plantó delante de una de las primeras puertas.

—Estaremos algo apretados, creo —musitó el de anteojos, con una expresión rara en él, demasiado seria, mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

Sirius, detrás de él, dio unos pasos al interior de la habitación. La sintió casi tan amplia como la que él tenía en Grimmauld Place, aunque se veía más llena de cosas y claro, tenía dos camas, no solo una. El empapelado de las paredes, color azul claro, tenía nubes blancas pintadas en lo alto y en cierto punto creyó ver…

—¿Eso es una snitch? —dejó escapar.

—¿Qué, en la pared? Sí, cosa de mi padre —James rió por lo bajo, dejando la maleta sobre una de las camas, la más cercana a la puerta —El empapelado le parecía muy simple, así que le pidió a mi madre que pintara una snitch y él la encantó.

—¿Y aún así no quieres ser buscador? —Sirius arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

Según lo que su amigo le contó, quería hacer las pruebas de quidditch para cazador porque eran los que tenían más acción durante el partido.

—¡Por Merlín! Siempre me iban a conocer como "el hijo de Magnus Potter" —James hizo una mueca, antes de volver a sonreír —¿Pudiste traer lo que me contaste?

Sirius asintió, fue a su maleta y la abrió, revolviendo un poco el contenido hasta dar con lo que buscaba, un libro encuadernado en verde con letras plateadas en su portada y en su lomo. Se lo pasó a James, quien lo contempló como si fuera la solución a todos sus problemas.

—Mi padre tiene varios libros, y no todos son de quidditch —indicó James, hojeando el contenido del ejemplar en sus manos —Le pedimos permiso para hacer las tareas en el estudio y cuando no nos vean ¡zaz!, revisamos todo lo que podamos.

Sirius asintió con decisión.

Quizá no pasara de ese verano el descubrir lo que aquejaba a su amigo Remus.

–&–

_Los saludo desde este capítulo de la Bifurcación "Mistery"._

_Sirius ha ido a pasar unos días a casa de los Potter de Godric's Hollow; es decir, de James y sus padres, después de haber ordenado el estudio de su tío Alphard. Lo curioso es que gracias a su tío, Sirius consiguió un poco de material para seguir investigando lo que quizá le pase a Remus y James está más que listo para buscar entre los libros de su padre. Por cierto, lo de James queriendo ser cazador de quidditch es tomado del canon, ya que JK afirmó que, contrario a lo que la gente llegó a creer, ese era su puesto, y no el de buscador, como Harry. Aquí se da la justificación de que James no quería ser buscador porque iban a compararlo con su padre, ¿a quién nos recuerda? (Bell suelta una risita)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de la Bifurcación "Mistery"._


	8. F5: Especulaciones

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia: **__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**F5: Impresiones.**

Tras cumplir con el "castigo" impuesto por tío Alphard (lo cual le llevó semanas, debido a unos libros que llegaron cuando casi terminara), Sirius finalmente pudo visitar a James en Godric's Hollow. Era una experiencia interesante tener a alguien con quien hacer cosas que le gustaran, debido a que recordaba claramente a Reg y su distanciamiento, aunque ni así dejaba de escribirle, preguntándole cómo estaba y si no había vuelto a enfermar.

Habría sido mejor si Reg le contestara las cartas, claro.

—¿Cuándo entra tu hermano a Hogwarts?

En el cuarto día de su estancia, Sirius escuchó esa pregunta de James, al tiempo que desayunaban. Se habían levantado tarde y estaban solos en casa, pues Magnus y Jane Potter habían tenido que salir desde temprano a hacer unas visitas.

—En septiembre —respondió Sirius tras un instante de silencio incómodo —Seguro lo veremos en King's Cross. Y podría jurar que irá a Slytherin.

—¿Por qué? Si tú fuiste…

—Pero yo soy un bicho raro, ¿recuerdas? —Sirius intentaba bromear, pero sabía bien que lo recién dicho era una verdad absoluta en su familia, por lo que no le salió muy bien —Además, Reg sí se cree todo lo que dicen mis padres. Quisiera que estuviéramos juntos, pero ya desde antes del colegio empezó a dejar de hablarme.

—Y yo que siempre quise tener hermanos… —musitó James, con una expresión que mezclaba tristeza y algo de confusión.

—¿Y por qué no los tienes?

—¿Has visto a mis padres? Son demasiado grandes. Mi madre me contó una vez que quisieron tener hijos casi desde que se casaron, pero no podían. Y bueno, cuando llegué yo, se quedaron conformes. Además de que mi madre, bueno… A su edad, tener más de un niño…

A Sirius jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar en la edad de los padres de James. Se veían mayores que sus propios padres, sí, pero no se había detenido a preguntarse el por qué. Quizá de allí venía el hecho de que su amigo, en ocasiones, se portara como si todo debiera ser como él quería, ¿cómo no, si era hijo único? Sin embargo, ese pequeño defecto no le impedía ser bueno con otros, ¿si no, por qué quiso ser amigo suyo, o del pequeño Peter, o del tímido Remus?

—¿Vamos a seguir leyendo el libro que trajiste? —preguntó James entonces.

—Casi lo terminamos y no sale nada que encaje —se quejó Sirius, aburrido.

James se refería a un libro que tío Alphard le había prestado sobre enfermedades mágicas, en el que creía que podía descubrir lo que le ocurría a Remus cada que se marchaba del castillo, según él, para visitar a su madre enferma. Pero hasta ese momento, no habían hallado nada que valiera la pena.

—Eso sí. Entonces vamos a terminar la redacción para Slughorn y luego salgamos al patio de atrás a volar un rato.

Sirius iba a negarse cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta. James arrugó la frente, sin entender del todo el sonido, antes de ir a abrir, seguido por el niño Black.

—¡James, querido!

—¡Tía…! ¡Tía, me ahogas!

De no ser James su mejor amigo, Sirius se hubiera echado a reír. Los recién llegados eran los Potter de Mould–on–the–World y la señora Dorea, sin perder tiempo, había "atrapado" al chiquillo de anteojos en un fuerte abrazo.

—Madre, mira, tienes otro sobrino —apuntó Darius Potter, con una sonrisa de lado idéntica a la de James al gastar una broma.

Sirius miró mal a Darius cuando tía Dorea lo notó y fue a abrazarlo también, aunque al separarse, lo sorprendió dándole un coscorrón.

—¡Niño maleducado! ¿Por qué no has escrito? Le he pedido a Walburga que…

—Tía, no entiendo…

—¡Le he pedido a Walburga que vengan a casa a pasar unos días, Reg y tú! Y lo único que me contestó es que Reg está enfermo…

—¿De verdad? —ante semejante frase, Sirius se puso pálido.

—¡Sí, claro! ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Eh… Me he quedado con tío Alphard todo el verano, no sabía…

A una, los Potter presentes intercambiaron una mirada, aunque tía Dorea se recuperó casi de inmediato, carraspeando.

—James, cariño, ¿me consigues pergamino, pluma y tinta? Y espero que tengas una lechuza que puedas prestarme.

—Sí, claro… _Bonaccord_ debe estar afuera…

James salió disparado a cumplir con el encargo, y Sirius estaba a punto de hacer un montón de preguntas, cuando tía Dorea le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Traemos una cosa, querido. Pensamos que James podría enviártela, nosotros nos iremos al continente en un par de horas, en traslador, y apenas nos iba a quedar tiempo después de venir a despedirnos de Magnus y Jane…

—Los señores no están —indicó Sirius enseguida.

—Te advertí que mi hermano y su mujer salen temprano a hacer visitas —indicó Charlus Potter con cierto tono de reproche.

—Lo sé, lo siento. En fin, Darius, dásela.

El nombrado, asintiendo, mostró un paquete alargado envuelto en papel marrón. Sirius les agradeció entre balbuceos y justo pensaba que se le iba a escapar una lágrima rebelde cuando James volvió, cargando en sus manos lo que le habían pedido y con una lechuza marrón claro posada en el hombro.

—Aquí tienes, tía —indicó James, enseñándole lo que llevaba —¿Pasan al salón? Hay un poste allí para _Bonaccord_, y podrán enviar la carta enseguida.

Los otros Potter aceptaron y siguieron a James al salón, mientras Sirius se quedaba un momento de pie, sin hablar, sosteniendo el paquete que, sabía, contenía la escoba que le obsequiaron en Navidad. Reaccionó cuando oyó su nombre en el salón, en voz de tía Dorea, y aunque sabía que era de mala educación, se acercó sin que lo vieran para poder escuchar.

—James, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Sirius? ¿Ha estado con Alphard todo el verano?

—Sí, es cierto, El señor Alphard fue a recogerlo a King's Cross. ¿Por qué?

—Walburga no me dijo nada al respecto —la voz de tía Dorea sonaba irritada y Sirius, esbozando una débil sonrisa, no quiso estar en el lugar de su madre —¿Y hace cuánto que Sirius está aquí?

—Cuatro días. No vino antes porque su tío lo puso a ordenarle el estudio.

Ante eso, tía Dorea dejó escapar una risita.

—Típico de Alphard. Cassiopeia a veces le mandaba lo mismo a Darius cuando la visitaba, ¿te acuerdas, hijo?

—Tía Cassiopeia es rara de por sí —juró Darius, mitad molesto y mitad bromista.

—Las personas como esos dos por eso no se casan.

—¡Charlus! ¡Más respeto, son mi hermana y mi sobrino de quienes hablas! A todo esto, espero que Reg no esté demasiado enfermo, el año pasado se puso muy mal, Cassiopeia fue a atenderlo y me lo contó.

Sirius arrugó la frente. ¿Cassiopeia? No sabía quién…

Corrección, sí sabía. Cassiopeia Black era una dama de porte altivo, parecida al abuelo Cygnus pero con una mirada más cálida; usaba una túnica azul sobre otra verde lima, iba a horas extrañas a Grimmauld Place y alegaba algo de unas guardias. Fue quien por primera vez, le hizo ver de cerca el símbolo de San Mungo: una varita mágica y un hueso cruzados.

—¿Saben? Siempre he querido llamar a tía Cassiopeia de otra forma, su nombre es demasiado largo —soltó Darius sin venir a cuento.

—Calla, solo una persona ha hecho eso sin morir en el intento —aseguró tía Dorea —Listo, veremos si Orion es un poco más civilizado y nos responde. Ahora vámonos, que debemos tomar el traslador.

Oyendo pasos, Sirius se apresuró a subir la escalera a toda prisa, para luego encerrarse en la habitación de James, en donde tomó asiento en la cama que ocupara cada noche, aferrando distraídamente su escoba.

No era idiota, eso hasta la propia McGonagall lo admitió una vez, por más que la sacara de quicio con sus travesuras y su tendencia a contestar preguntas en clase con cara de hacerle un favor al mundo. Sabía, desde hacía mucho, que era diferente a sus padres y al resto de su familia, aunque no atinaba a ver bien por qué. Fue hasta entrar a Hogwarts que creyó comprenderlo, comparándolo con su vida en Grimmauld Place, aunque ninguna de las dos situaciones tuviera algún parecido visible. En Hogwarts, nadie le decía qué hacer, o cómo hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que le causaban una especie de vacío en el pecho, como si en realidad no importara ninguna de sus acciones, porque de todas formas no iba a convencer a nadie.

¿De dónde salía esa idea? Eso todavía no lo tenía claro. Lo que sí sabía era que se sentía mucho más feliz en Hogwarts, en Mould–on–the–World, en Bloomsbury e incluso allí, en Godric's Hollow, que en Grimmauld Place.

Fue la primera vez que pensó que, más temprano que tarde, acabaría dejando la casa de sus padres, con tal de seguir sintiéndose bien consigo mismo.

–&–

_Y de nuevo querrán lincharme por un capítulo de la Bifurcación "Family"… (Bell rueda los ojos, pide que la ignoren y sigue con lo suyo)._

_Estamos a mitad de la estancia de Sirius en Godric's Hollow. Tanto él como James se han dado el tiempo para hacer las tareas, seguir investigando a Remus (por cierto, el cómo va ese tema se puede leer mejor en la Bifurcación "Mistery") y sacar a colación a Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, que por su año de nacimiento (1961, según el árbol genealógico de los Black), decidí que entre en septiembre. En realidad, Sirius se sigue preocupando por su hermano, pero está seguro de que él irá a Slytherin y parece irse resignando a que se acaben de separar. Aunque esa clase de cosas son compensadas con detalles como el de los Potter de Mould–on–the–World (Charlus, Dorea y Darius) al darle finalmente su escoba y preocuparse porque no haya escrito. Se menciona a otra Black, Cassiopeia, que es hermana de Dorea, de Cygnus (abuelo de Sirius) y del repudiado Marius (borrado del árbol genealógico por ser squib, narro parte de su historia en un One, "La buena sangre prevalece"). Según los datos de JK, Cassiopeia nunca se casó, por lo que la frase de Charlus respecto a ella y Alphard no contradice el canon ni lo que he ido narrando en el presente fic._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de la Bifurcación "Family"._


	9. M5: Deducciones

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia: **__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**M5: Deducciones.**

El verano terminó más rápido de lo que Sirius hubiera querido. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, dejó a los Potter de Godric's Hollow, volvió a casa de tío Alphard y luego, estaba siendo llevado a King's Cross el uno de septiembre, listo para empezar otro curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

—¡Ah, mira, allí está mi hermana!

Sirius, en cuanto oyó aquello tras cruzar la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez, supo que algo saldría terriblemente mal. Siguió cabizbajo a su tío, que caminaba a paso firme y apoyaba el bastón en el suelo con decisión, hasta llegar a su destino.

No sabía por qué, pero Sirius nunca había considerado a su madre especialmente guapa. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos castaños;era alta, delgada y siempre vestía túnicas caras. Sin embargo, algo en su expresión no le gustaba para nada. Sentía que era algo malo pensar así, pues se trataba de su madre, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, el carácter de Walburga Black no era precisamente el más encantador con los niños, ni siquiera con sus propios hijos, aunque tratara un poco mejor a Regulus, quien se notaba que era su favorito.

—Buenos días, hermana —saludó tío Alphard, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y mirando ligeramente a su izquierda —Orion —el padre de Sirius, que era como una versión crecida de éste, aceptó el saludo con un ademán —¡Hola, Regulus! —el niño, viendo de reojo a su madre antes de corresponder a su tío con una sonrisa, esperó a que siguiera hablando —Me alegra que puedas ir a Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué no habría de poder ir? —inquirió Walburga con desdén.

Sirius hizo una mueca. Con ese gesto, su madre se parecía un montón a su prima Narcisa, solo le faltaba ser rubia.

—Tía Cassiopeia me comentó que estuvo enfermo —respondió tío Alphard con sencillez —¿Por eso mandaste a Sirius conmigo, para que no se contagiara?

—¡Claro que no! Te lo dije en su momento, ese chico necesitaba un escarmiento.

A Sirius aquello le dolió, aunque creyó que no sería así.

—¿Has pasado un buen verano? —inquirió el señor Orion a su hijo mayor.

—Sí, padre, gracias por preguntar.

Una de las pocas cosas que Sirius todavía utilizaba de su educación en casa eran los modales. Después de oírlo, Orion Black asintió con aire satisfecho y lo dejó en paz.

—En fin, lo he traído y tengo una reunión en el Ministerio, así que me voy —dijo de pronto tío Alphard, guiñándole un ojo a Sirius de forma tan elocuente como discreta —Si necesitas castigar de nuevo a este chico, hermana, mándamelo. Ha funcionado bastante bien eso de tenerlo ocupado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Alphard.

El aludido restó importancia al asunto con un gesto y se marchó. Sirius, sin poder evitarlo, se sintió más solo que nunca.

—Muy bien, Sirius, espero que la experiencia te sirva de lección.

El niño asintió, porque él tenía su particular punto de vista sobre la "lección" de esas vacaciones. Walburga, creyendo que iba por buen camino para "reformar" a su hijo, sonrió con aire satisfecho y se dedicó a hacerle recomendaciones a Reg sobre su primer día, diciendo lo orgullosa que estaría de él cuando le escribiera diciendo que estaba en Slytherin, como todos los Black.

"¿Y quién soy yo, el vecino de enfrente?", pensó Sirius con ironía.

No quiso causar problemas, así que se despidió como era debido de sus padres, antes de subir al tren seguido de cerca por Reg, sin poder vislumbrar por ningún lado a sus amigos. Vaya suerte la suya…

—¿Cómo es Gryffindor?

La pregunta, proveniente de Reg, sacó a Sirius de sus pensamientos.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Cómo es Gryffindor? Madre dice…

—Nuestra madre no estuvo en Gryffindor, Reg, ella no puede saber cómo es —cortó Sirius, de repente de mal humor, aunque procuró que su hermano notara que no era en su contra —Digamos que no es tan mala. Aunque es un gran cambio eso del rojo y del dorado por casi todas partes…

—¿Y por qué no escribías? ¿Ahora te crees mejor que yo?

Antes de poder reaccionar, Sirius vio cómo Reg lo dejaba plantado a mitad del pasillo del vagón, pasmado y dolido.

¿Así que era eso? ¿Reg no le escribía porque pensaba que…? ¿Pero cómo era eso posible, en nombre de Merlín?

—¡Sirius, hermano! —saludó James Potter con voz alegre, viniendo desde la puerta del vagón por donde, segundos después, subió levitando un baúl —¡No te vi! Anda, busquemos un compartimiento y luego veamos dónde están Peter y Remus.

—James, ¿viste al que se acaba de ir?

El aludido, mirando por encima de su hombro, asintió.

—Ven, deja te lo presento.

—Pero no entiendo…

Sirius lo ignoró. Arrastró a su amigo por el pasillo, esquivando el baúl y mirando por las ventanillas de los compartimientos, hasta dar con el que buscaba, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, sin anunciarse ni nada.

—Mira, James, él es Reg, mi hermano. Reg, él es mi amigo, James Potter.

Reg, sentado solo en aquel compartimiento, se quedó pasmado.

—¡Ah, es tu hermano! —James esbozó una de sus sonrisas más grandes y se sentó a un lado de Reg —Sirius me ha contado de ti, ¿cómo estás? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —se levantó de un salto —Dejé el baúl afuera, y mi madre ha de querer despedirse…

El de anteojos salió corriendo, dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

—¿Eso a qué vino? —quiso saber Reg, ceñudo.

—A ver, ¿crees que soy de esos que no le escribirían a alguien pero sí hablaría de ese alguien con sus amigos?

—Sirius, no entiendo…

—Reg, sí te escribí. Un montón de veces. ¿De verdad no te llegó nada?

Lentamente, Reg negó con la cabeza.

—Pues bien, ahora ya lo sabes. Y ten cuidado con…

—¿Con qué? ¿Con quedar en Slytherin? No querrás que…

—¡No seas idiota!

Era la primera vez, que Reg recordara, en la que Sirius le decía una frase como esa. Comenzó a pensar que Gryffindor había cambiado todavía más a su hermano mayor, cuando de pronto le escuchó decir unas palabras que, en ese momento no lo sabía, pero le calarían hondo en el futuro, aunque se la pasaría ignorándolas por años.

—Si quieres creer lo que dicen nuestros padres, está bien. Si en el colegio ves que puedes creer en otras cosas, estará igual de bien. Pero que no se te olvide que somos hermanos, ¿si? Si puedo, te ayudaré cuando me lo pidas. Y cuando no me lo pidas igual, porque me importas, siempre que no hagas una estupidez a sabiendas.

Y sin más, Sirius se marchó, dejando a Reg solo con sus reflexiones.

–&–

—Remus, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿No te habrás contagiado de lo mismo que tu madre? ¡Te la pasaste dormido más de la mitad del viaje!

Sirius meneó la cabeza. Si antes los arranques de "hermano mayor" de James eran esporádicos y raros (sobre todo viniendo de quien siempre fue hijo único), ahora aumentaban en número con rapidez, aunque debía admitir que le divertían.

—Sí, claro, James, es que hubo mucho qué hacer en casa, con mamá en cama…

Los Lupin vivían en una granja a las afueras de Kent, y por el trabajo que un lugar así implicaba, Remus no había salido de viaje en todo el verano. Sin embargo, Sirius juraría que las tareas de una granja no bastaban para dejar a alguien en las mismas condiciones que su amigo. ¡Mínimo debería tener la cara quemada por el sol y se veía más pálido que un vampiro!

—¡Debiste escribirnos! Pudimos ir y ayudarte, ¿verdad, chicos?

James obtuvo asentimientos automáticos de Peter y Sirius no porque llevara la voz cantante en el grupo (que de hecho, así era la mayor parte del tiempo), sino porque era lo que de verdad hubieran querido hacer.

—Gracias, James, pero sinceramente, no te imagino saliendo a las cinco de la mañana a ordeñar las vacas.

James puso tal cara de susto que sus amigos soltaron la carcajada, porque sabían lo difícil que era para él levantarse temprano.

A todo esto, estaban sentados ya en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando a los de primer año, preguntándose cómo serían.

—Espero que no tarden mucho más. Me muero de hambre —comentó Peter.

—Este año no llueve, es una suerte —dijo cerca de ellos Conan Graham.

—¿Qué año ha llovido el uno de septiembre? —se interesó de pronto Remus

—El antepasado. Me lo contó Huxley.

—¿Huxley? ¿Con la que juegas snap explosivo? —Sirius recordaba a una chica de un curso superior al suyo, de largo pelo cobrizo y pequeños ojos azules.

—Ajá. Un día, mientras jugábamos, soltó que tuvimos suerte que no nos lloviera encima, porque a ella le tocó y uno de sus compañeros acabó en la enfermería por una semana, con una tos espantosa y mucha fiebre.

En ese momento entraron los niños de primero, precedidos por la profesora McGonagall, pero Sirius, James y Peter apenas les prestaron atención.

Se habían dado cuenta del apoyo de Remus a un cambio de tema.

Daba la impresión de que no podían visitarlo en su casa.

–&–

_Bienvenidos a… Pues sí, este capítulo es de la Bifurcación "Mistery"._

_Verán, al principio, este capítulo iba a ser solo "Mistery", aunque la llegada de Sirius a King's Cross y el haberse topado con Regulus parezca netamente "Family". No iba a cambiarlo de Bifurcación, y me dieron ganas de ponerlo en ambas porque en el tópico del desafío que estoy siguiendo, no dice nada de que un solo capítulo posterior al primero no pueda ser convergente; es decir, que no pueda unir las dos Bifurcaciones, pero mejor lo dejé así, porque algo de "Mistery" sí que tiene (Regulus suelta que no recibió las cartas de su hermano, ¿por qué? Y Remus dio a entender que no pueden ir a su casa en el verano) y asunto arreglado._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio de la Bifurcación "Mistery"._


	10. F6: Quiebres

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia: **__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**F6: Quiebres.**

Sirius difícilmente olvidaría el uno de septiembre de su segundo año, cuando su hermano pequeño entró a Hogwarts y el Sombrero Seleccionador, tras un escaso minuto de indecisión, lo envió a Slytherin. Procuró no mostrarse decepcionado, solo le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros y un pulgar en alto, y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que comprendiera que no había rencores entre ellos.

Conforme transcurrió el curso, se fijó en que quizá, debió hacer algo más que saludarlo cada que entraban y salían del Gran Comedor, o cuando a veces coincidían en un pasillo y le preguntaba por las clases o si haría las pruebas de quidditch el curso siguiente, considerando que él por fin había logrado ser golpeador, teniendo como compañero infalible a Conan Graham y James, claro, se lució al hacer su prueba de cazador, quedando en el equipo y haciendo sonreír de alivio a Alice Gamp, quien por un momento, creyó que el "hijo del as Magnus Potter" iba a querer su puesto.

A Reg su madre le escribía todos los días. Por lo que el niño contaba, Sirius sabía que ella seguía sin perdonarle el haber quedado en una casa que no fuera Slytherin, sobre todo porque creía que el ambiente de Gryffindor estaba perjudicando su comportamiento. Sirius desdeñaba eso, pero mentalmente, no tenía por qué amargar a Reg con algún insulto contra la madre de ambos.

Pero aquellos instantes terminaron demasiado pronto. Para cuando fue diciembre otra vez, Sirius seguía sin recibir carta de su madre (de su padre sí, unas cuantas, casi siempre preguntando por las clases) y esa vez, James no había dicho nada de invitarlo a pasar las vacaciones juntos. Lo dudó mucho, pero en cuanto la profesora McGonagall pasó a preguntar quiénes se quedarían en el castillo, él se apuntó sin vacilar.

Reg, en cuanto se enteró de eso, tuvo un enfado monumental, preguntándole a qué jugaba, pensando que ese año sí podrían pasar los dos juntos las fiestas en Grimmauld Place porque él se aburría mortalmente.

—¿Va a ir Andrómeda? —quiso saber Sirius, sonriendo al recordar a la única de sus primas que le caía bien.

—No lo sé. Peleó con tío Cygnus, que la pescó hablando con un _sangre sucia_.

—Oye, que no te oigan decir eso alguno de otra casa —advirtió Sirius, antes de arrugar la frente —Quizá pueda decirle a McGonagall que cambié de opinión, aunque se pondrá hecha una fiera.

Si iba a haber revuelo en Grimmauld Place, él quería estar allí.

–&–

Tanto tiempo sin pisar su casa y Sirius pensaba que ya no la conocía, aunque eso no tenía sentido, dado que seguía igual que siempre. Recordó la despedida de sus amigos, que se quedaron un poco extrañados de que ese año sí fuera a casa y solo se animaron cuando prometió escribirles lo más posible. Iba a tener que pedir prestada a _Polaris_, la lechuza de su padre, pero mientras no dijera a quién escribía…

—Parece que sí vienen nuestras primas.

Reg, después de dar un par de toques a su puerta, le había dicho aquello la tarde del día de Navidad. Sirius, que tenía sobre la cama dos túnicas de gala sin decidir cuál era la menos horrible, asintió.

—¿Qué han hecho ellas? Padre no cuenta mucho en sus cartas.

—A Cissy la vemos en el colegio —le recordó Reg.

Era verdad, Narcisa Black todavía iba a Hogwarts, pero evidentemente, para ella el hablarle a un Gryffindor era impensable, por más que fuera su primo.

—Sí, pero ya la conoces. Además, ahora es novia de Malfoy —Sirius fingió que estaba a punto de vomitar y Reg tuvo que contener la risa —De Bellatrix supe que aún no mata a su marido… ¿Lestrange, verdad?

—Sirius, eso no…

—Mira,Bellatrix está medio loca, eso lo sabemos los dos. Incluso me pregunto a veces si Lestrange no estará igual o peor que ella…

—¡Sirius!

—Ya, me calmo. ¿Y Andrómeda, qué sabes de ella?

—Lo mismo de la última vez, aunque escuché a madre decir que ya dejó de ver al _sangre sucia_. Pero ve a saber si es cierto. Andrómeda no es… No obedece mucho.

Sirius asintió, al tiempo que se decidía por una túnica color vino.

—¿Y quién es el hijo de muggles con el que trataba Andrómeda, por cierto?

—No lo sé, ¿acaso importa?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sirius impidió que su hermano se enfadara con él en ese momento. Que ahora pensara diferente de los hijos de muggles no significaba que su familia lo imitaría.

Mientras se cambiaba, el mayor de los hermanos Black se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Andrómeda sobre eso.

–&–

Esa noche, Sirius se sintió un poco más adulto, aunque apenas tuviera doce años. Todo porque su prima favorita, en cierto momento de la reunión navideña, pudo hablarle a solas y confió en él.

—¿El hijo de muggles que…? Sirius, ¿de verdad Gryffindor te hizo cambiar o…?

—Andrómeda, ¿tú también? Sigo siendo el mismo.

—Lo siento, solo que… Antes no habrías usado esa expresión en voz alta.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero cuéntame, ¿quién es el hijo de muggles?

—Se llama Ted Tonks. Iba a Hufflepuff en el colegio. Allí no le prestaba mucha atención, era rematadamente torpe. Podía tirar la mitad de los frascos de Slughorn al dar dos pasos. Fuera de eso, es… —Andrómeda compuso una sonrisa sutil, pero indudablemente soñadora, que Sirius no le conocía —Padre y madre no lo aprueban, lo sé, y en otros tiempos yo tampoco lo habría aprobado, pero se ha portado bien conmigo, así que lo superior de la pureza de sangre debe ser una patraña.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo vas a seguir viendo?

—Más que eso, acércate y sabrás…

A continuación, Andrómeda le susurró a su primo unas cuantas palabras que lo dejaron más quieto que una estatua, con los ojos brillantes de admiración.

—Eres genial, Andy —susurró, usando un apodo que la joven no escuchaba de ninguno de sus parientes desde que tenía quince años.

—Gracias. Estás invitado, por supuesto. ¿Crees que tengas problemas con…?

—¡No, no! Total, madre y padre apenas me hacen caso.

Andrómeda meneó la cabeza, borrando su alegría por un instante, antes de revolverle el pelo a Sirius.

—Entonces te espero. ¿Sabes llegar?

—Sí, claro. ¿Debo llevar algún regalo?

—¡Claro que no! Con que estés allí bastará.

Sin embargo, Sirius pensó que era buena idea conseguir algo, pues "aquello" sería un gran acontecimiento.

–&–

La cena de Navidad en Grimmauld Place había transcurrido normalmente, lo que para Sirius y Reg significaba aburrimiento total. Aunque Reg no lo reconociera delante de nadie, estaba de acuerdo con Sirius en que no sabía quién estaba más loco, si su prima Bella o el marido de esta, que cuando sonreía, daba la impresión de que iba a lanzar una maldición. Por su parte, ninguno de los dos hermanos aguantaba a Lucius Malfoy, el estirado novio de su prima Narcisa, pero ese año lo invitaron junto con sus padres a la cena, seguramente planeando la futura boda (porque Narcisa iba a casarse con Malfoy, eso aseguraba un orgulloso Cygnus Black), por lo que no pudieron librarse de él. La única que charlaba con Sirius y, a veces, con Reg, era Andrómeda, quien procuraba no hacerlos sentir mal con temas complicados, los cuales mejor trataba con tío Alphard, quien parecía sonreír por alguna broma secreta.

—Y dime, Druella, ¿algún pretendiente para Andrómeda? —preguntó Walburga.

La mesa se quedó en silencio. Ya iban en los postres, por lo cual Sirius y Reg se miraron un segundo antes de engullir el pastel lo más rápido posible sin parecer demasiado groseros. Ambos sabían cómo se ponía su prima con ese tema.

—Oh, sí, los Goyle nos han dicho que estarán encantados de emparentar con nosotros —Druella Black, que según Sirius era el vivo retrato de su prima Narcisa pero con los ojos de su prima Bellatrix, sonreía con deleite, mientras los dos hermanos se miraban de nuevo con un deje de incredulidad —Su hijo es de la edad de Andrómeda, y ella debe recordarlo del colegio.

—Oh, sí… —la voz de Andrómeda salió casi igual a la de su madre, con un tono afectado y falso, pero imprimió todo su sarcasmo al agregar —El tipo que no podía hacer una poción decente sin hacer estallar más de cinco calderos.

Sirius no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír al imaginar tal escena. Mientras la señora Druella le dedicaba a su hija mediana un ademán de censura, Walburga amenazaba a su hijo mayor con un gesto de advertencia.

Claro, a ninguno de los dos les importó.

—Madre, padre, lo he dicho hasta el cansancio: no–voy–a–casarme–así —soltó Andrómeda, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras con tal firmeza, que desconcertó a casi todos los presentes —Voy a casarme con quien yo elija, porque lo quiera y no porque me lo impongan. Si les parece, será estupendo. Si no, lo lamento por ustedes.

Acto seguido, para asombro de todos (Sirius incluido), Andrómeda se levantó de la mesa, se sacudió elegantemente la túnica verde esmeralda y se retiró del comedor, escuchándose sus pasos rumbo a la puerta principal, que al ser abierta y cerrada con brusquedad, sacó a todos de su estupor.

—¿Qué haces allí, Cygnus? ¡Ve y tráela! —espetó la señora Druella a su marido.

El aludido, con mueca de querer matar a alguien, asintió y siguió el mismo camino que Andrómeda, causando más ruido que ésta al abandonar la casa.

Pero Sirius, sabiendo más o menos el por qué de semejante escena por parte de su prima, tenía el presentimiento de que tío Cygnus no iba a encontrarla.

–&–

_Bienvenidos a este capítulo de la Bifurcación "Family"._

_Como pueden ver al principio, Regulus sí va a Slytherin (dato canon, de hecho), pero a Sirius no parece importarle, dado que lo presentía. Lo que sí causa sensación son las noticias sobre sus primas, en específico de una de ellas, Andrómeda. Es en la cena de Navidad en Grimmauld Place, cuando todo parecía ir viento en popa, que los padres de la joven le colman la paciencia y ella simplemente se va. Sirius sabe más o menos de qué trata todo el asunto y supongo que los lectores lo sospechan, debido a la mención de cierto hijo de muggles: Ted Tonks._

_Espero que les gustara y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de la Bifurcación._


	11. M6: Temores

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia: **__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**M6: Temores.**

El primer trimestre del curso no había sido tan malo como Sirius pensara, más cuando consiguió el puesto de golpeador en el equipo de quidditch e hizo varias buenas jugadas en el primer partido de la temporada, contra Slytherin. Bueno, tal como temía, Reg fue a dar a Slytherin, pero podían charlar de vez en cuando y por lo visto, Reg aceptó poco a poco que no por ser de otra casa, su hermano mayor era diferente. Lo que sí llamaba la atención de los dos era el disgusto de tío Cygnus con Andrómeda, su segunda hija, por descubrirla en tratos con un hijo de muggles.

El colmo (y la diversión para ambos hermanos Black, aunque Reg jamás lo iba a admitir en voz alta) fue ver a Andrómeda rebelándose abiertamente por la terquedad de sus padres en comprometerla con algún _sangre limpia_, que remató abandonando Grimmauld Place poco antes de terminar la cena de Navidad. Tío Cygnus había estado dando vueltas por más de una hora hasta declarar, con gesto de fastidio, que no la había encontrado, lo cual, considerando que Andrómeda era mayor de edad y tenía el permiso de aparición, era lógico.

Lo realmente genial para Sirius en esas vacaciones fue, sin duda, salir de casa la víspera de Año Nuevo, alegando que iría con tío Alphard, lo cual era cierto en parte, porque ya en la casa de Bloomsbury, se puso de nuevo una túnica de gala, ambos Black fueron a una propiedad en el campo, en el West Country, donde Andrómeda, valiente como nunca antes, se casó con su hijo de muggles, Ted Tonks.

—¡Fue lo máximo! —aseguró Sirius cuando, terminadas las vacaciones, abordó el tren y se encontró con sus amigos —Ted me cayó bien, aunque Andrómeda tiene razón, es muy, muy torpe. Derramó la tinta cuando iba a firmar, ¡dos veces! Y tropezó un montón cuando caminaba con Andrómeda del brazo, mirándola como bobo. Así no dan ganas de casarse —bromeó, haciendo reír a sus amigos de nuevo.

—¿Y tus tíos qué dijeron cuando se enteraron? —quiso saber James.

—Ni idea, no los he visto. Además, Andrómeda no es tan idiota como para ir y decirles "padre, madre, ¿adivinen qué? ¡Me he casado con el _sangre sucia_ que tanto odian!" —Sirius meneó la cabeza —Creo que todavía no se enteran, o mi querida madre habría hecho otro agujero al tapiz.

—¿Agujero? ¿Tapiz? —inquirió Remus, curioso.

—Sí, tenemos un tapiz más viejo que McGonagall donde se ve a toda la familia. Se borra a los que no son "dignos de ser un Black" —Sirius hizo una mueca —Y que te cases con un hijo de muggles es lo suficientemente malo para alguien como mi madre.

—Pero tu familia acabará enterándose, ¿no? —indicó Peter.

—Claro, pero no será por Andrómeda, por tío Alphard o por mí, créeme.

Los cuatro amigos siguieron hablando de lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde los carruajes sin caballos los esperaban techados, pues nubes muy oscuras auguraban tormenta.

—Espero que los de primero no tarden, tengo mucha hambre.

La frase habría sido normal si la hubiera pronunciado Peter, o incluso el mismo Sirius, pero saliendo de boca de Remus, los otros tres recordaban que seguían preocupados por él y por lo que, seguramente, le estaba pasando.

Sirius, para sí mismo, se prometió que antes del verano debía saber algo de lo que le ocurría a su amigo. Sin excusas.

–&–

El nuevo trimestre parecía irse volando. Las tareas aumentaron conforme se acercaba Semana Santa; tanto así, que Sirius no pudo esquivar la biblioteca varias veces, haciendo fatigosas redacciones o ayudando a sus amigos a hacerlas. Todo con tal de no perder tiempo y seguir investigando qué diablos tenía a Remus con aquel semblante, que últimamente parecía ir de mal en peor.

Finalmente, llegaron las vacaciones, y como no tenían que entregar tareas al instante, los alumnos de segundo de Gryffindor se tomaban su tiempo para hacerlas y después entretenerse con otra cosa. Sobre todo porque, como bien les informó McGonagall, debían elegir las optativas que llevarían a partir de tercero.

Así, Sirius una tarde de las vacaciones tenía ánimos para volar un rato a solas, y al volver de comer a la torre de Gryffindor, halló a Magnolia Ferguson sola, sentada a una de las mesas de trabajo, leyendo detenidamente el contenido de un pergamino y anotando algunas cosas en otro. Sonrió por alguna razón (que en ese momento no sabía ni quería saber), antes de decidirse a abordarla.

—¡Hola, Ferguson! ¿Qué optativas vas a tomar?

La rubia le dedicó una fulminante mirada por encima de sus anteojos, lo más probable era que significara algo como "no te importa y retírate de mi vista".

—¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? —inquirió ella a su vez, impasible, con la clara intención de no prolongar la charla.

—Quiero saber si coincidiremos en alguna. Anda, Ferguson, cuéntame.

Y era verdad. Pensándolo bien en días pasados, Sirius creía que Ferguson debía entender cómo se sentía, ya que ella también era de una de esas familias que creían en la pureza de la sangre, pero tenía como una de sus mejores amigas a Lily Evans, una hija de muggles que superaba con creces hasta a los más avispados _sangre limpia_. Así que quería llevarse bien con ella, que fueran amigos quizá, para poder decirle un día que la familia, cuando no te comprende, no debe importarte.

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antiguas y Adivinación —indicó.

—¿No llevas Aritmancia? —se extrañó, arqueando una ceja, ya que no podía imaginarse a la rubia leyendo el futuro en una taza de té, pero sí haciendo cálculos.

—No me llama la atención.

—¿Y por qué vas a tomar Adivinación? La gente dice que es una tontería.

—Me parece interesante.

—Ajá —Sirius no le creyó del todo, pero en ese momento se centró en otro dato —¿Y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? ¿Te interesan mucho las criaturas?

—Algunas.

—Hablando de criaturas… —Sirius titubeó, porque no sabía si la corazonada que acababa de tener pudiera ser correcta, pero se le estaban agotando las opciones —¿Tú sabrás si alguna tiene relación con los meses?

—¿Con los meses?

—Sí, con los meses. Es decir, que se comporte diferente cada mes o algo así…

—Bueno, están los licántropos —respondió ella, claramente confundida por semejante duda —Los hombres lobo. Son personas normales, como tú y yo, pero cada luna llena, se transforman.

—¿Cada luna llena? —repitió Sirius, no queriendo pensar en la posibilidad de…

—Exacto. Y no hay cura para eso: si te muerde un licántropo, te vuelves licántropo para siempre.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, cosa que Sirius no pretendía cuando bajaba, eso era seguro. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, viendo a Magnolia con agradecimiento infinito, antes volver al dormitorio de los chicos de segundo.

Tenía que hablar con sus amigos. Lo más pronto posible.

–&–

Por fortuna, en el dormitorio solo estaban James y Peter, por lo que antes que la idea abandonara su cabeza, Sirius les contó la teoría que, finalmente, podría explicar lo que le sucedía a Remus: que era un licántropo.

—Cada mes se va, ¡acuérdense de las fechas! Regresa muy cansado, casi con sueño, como si no hubiera dormido nada. ¡Y las heridas!

—¿De dónde sacaste semejante tontería? —espetó James cuando terminó.

—¡Encaja perfectamente, James! Y no es invento mío, me lo dijo Ferguson.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en buscarle plática a Ferguson si no le agradas? —se interesó Peter, aunque era notoria su confusión.

—Eso no importa, Peter.

—Eh, Sirius, Peter te lo preguntó de buena manera.

El nombrado elevó los ojos al cielo. Olvidó por un segundo al "hermano mayor Potter". Respiró hondo y se calmó, pero solo un poco.

—Es que de verdad, eso no importa ahora —insistió, volviendo al tema —James, te juro que esa es la respuesta. ¡Peter! —exclamó, alterando a su otro amigo, dio tal respingo que parecía que caería de su cama —Dime que tienes un mapa lunar.

—¿Yo? No, la verdad no.

—¡Claro! —James se llevó una mano a la frente, levantándose de su propia cama —Si es cierto lo que estás diciendo, atolondrado —Sirius hizo una mueca, odiaba que James le dijera así —Remus debe tener mapas lunares. Anda, ayúdame a abrir su baúl.

—James, ¿eso no es robar? —inquirió Peter, dudoso.

—No, porque no nos quedaremos con nada de Remus. Solo vamos a mirar.

Sin poner más reparos, Peter dejó su cama y fue a vigilar la puerta, dejando a los otros dos batallando con el candado que Remus usara para cerrar su baúl.

De haber sabido que confirmarían sus sospechas al toparse con un tubo largo lleno de mapas lunares del último año, quizá se hubieran contenido de hurgar donde no debían. Pero la preocupación y la curiosidad les ganó, así que, con las pruebas en las manos, Sirius y James se miraron sin saber qué hacer, menos cuando Peter, tras asegurarse que no venía nadie por la escalera de caracol, dejó su puesto de vigía y se acercó a ver la evidencia.

—¿Qué más te dijo Ferguson? —preguntó James de pronto —Sobre los…

—Licántropos —soltó Sirius, decidido a no dejarse vencer por la verdad que parecía saltarles a la cara para causarles dolor —Que no hay cura. Cuando te muerde un licántropo, te vuelves licántropo para siempre. Debe haber más datos en _Animales Fantásticos_, ¿y recuerdan que Blow nos habló de ellos antes de las vacaciones?

Los otros dos asintieron, ya que la mención del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tenían ese curso casi siempre los hacía reír, pero esta vez no, repasando en la memoria que el profesor, con gesto permanente de tedio, les indicó las mejores maneras de tratar la mordedura de hombre lobo, aclarando una y otra vez que, una vez mordido, pasabas a ser una de esas criaturas.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —quiso saber Peter, mostrando miedo en su cara.

—¿Cómo que qué hacemos? Le decimos a Remus que lo sabemos —respondió Sirius con evidente conmoción —¿O no? —añadió, viendo la cara que ponía James.

—¿Creen que nos va a seguir hablando después de esto? —preguntó a su vez el de anteojos, que en un chispazo de lucidez, regresó los mapas lunares a su sitio, cerrando el baúl a continuación y finalmente, volviendo a encarar a los otros —No sé, me da miedo que… Bueno, tal vez ya no quiera ser nuestro amigo porque averiguamos esto sin esperar a que él nos lo dijera.

—James, hace ya casi dos años que lo conocemos y todavía no nos dice nada —le recordó Sirius, ceñudo, pues estaba harto del asunto y quería terminarlo de una buena vez —Seguramente cree que ya no querremos ser sus amigos —rodó los ojos ante lo que consideraba una estupidez —¿Y en serio no quieres que sepa que lo sabemos?

Ante semejante frase, James estuvo a punto de reír, y Sirius lo notó, con lo cual aprovechó para ganar la partida.

—Hay que decirle —indicó, más como una petición hacia su amigo que como cualquier otra cosa —Y que sepa que no lo vamos a dejar.

Eso último le recordó a Sirius a su propia familia, aunque en ese momento no supo explicarse la razón. Todo lo que quería era que uno de sus amigos dejara de lado la tonta idea de que una condición "especial" lo haría perder todo, cosa que no era cierta. Para él, Remus seguía siendo Remus, así de sencillo.

Y quizá pareciera extraño, pero Sirius quería darle las gracias a Ferguson por haberle hablado de los licántropos. Sí, algún día lo haría. Cuando ella ya no lo odiara.

–&–

_Y bienvenidos sean al siguiente capítulo de la Bifurcación "Mistery"._

_Al principio quizá no parecía la Bifurcación correcta, lo admito, con Sirius recordando sus vacaciones de Navidad, narrando que Andrómeda dejó a todos plantados en Grimmauld Place y el 31 de diciembre (víspera de Año Nuevo) se casó a escondidas con Ted. Como no sé exactamente cuándo se casaron los Tonks, estoy jugando con el dato, porque también necesitaba acoplarlo a la fecha en la que nacerá Dora, para la cual me baso en una pista sólida, hice cálculos y lo demás salió solo (curiosa la forma de Bell de planear cosas, ¿no?)._

_Por otro lado, la conversación de Sirius con Magnolia y parte de lo sucedido en el dormitorio de los chicos ya aparece en uno de mis Ones, "Dándose cuenta", pero ahora un poco más desarrollado el asunto. Los chicos han descubierto el secreto de Remus, ¿le van a decir a su amigo que lo saben? Parece que sí, pero ¿cómo se lo dirán? De allí fluirá todavía algo de misterio, y luego, tal vez, abarque un poco más de la vida estudiantil de estos cuatro (aunque este fic está saliendo más largo de lo esperado)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio de la Bifurcación "Mistery"._


	12. F7: Ceremonias

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia: **__el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**F7: Ceremonias.**

La cena de Navidad valió la pena en Grimmauld Place, al menos para Sirius, por ver cómo su prima favorita hacía lo que quería y no lo que le imponían. El chico podía imaginar la cara de sus tíos al no encontrarla por ningún lado, y eso porque no las había visto directamente: en cuanto tío Cygnus salió de la casa, su madre los mandó, a Reg y a él, a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—¿Crees que Andrómeda se volvió loca? —inquirió Reg.

—No, creo que dejó de estar loca —aclaró Sirius antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Solamente sin nadie alrededor, se permitió sonreír al acordarse de la susurrada invitación de Andrómeda. Aquello se pondría mejor.

–&–

Por unos días, Sirius esquivó con sumo cuidado a su madre. Por lo que escuchó la mañana del veintiséis de diciembre, tío Cygnus iba a denunciar la desaparición de Andrómeda al Ministerio, cosa que le pareció ridícula. Si Andrómeda era mayor de edad, nadie se iba a tomar la molestia de buscarla.

Además, él sabía que no iba a pasarle nada malo.

Era treinta y uno de diciembre. Desayunó con sus padres y su hermano, tratando de que no fuera notoria ninguna emoción distinta a la habitual, aunque en el caso de sus padres, apenas hubo necesidad de fingir algo, ya que seguían discutiendo la fuga de Andrómeda y especulaban dónde podría estar.

—Una cosa es segura: no se fue al mundo muggle —indicó Orion Black cuando terminó de desayunar —No sabe nada sobre él, no duraría ni diez segundos allí.

Sirius, a duras penas, contuvo una carcajada. Necesitaba pedir algo.

—Padre, ¿puedo ir a casa de tío Alphard?

—¿Para qué? —increpó Walburga.

Como su padre asintió a la pregunta, Sirius se explicó.

—Me prestó un libro en el verano y olvidé devolvérselo en Navidad. Mandó una lechuza diciendo que lo necesita. ¿Puedo ir?

—De acuerdo, pero no vuelvas muy tarde —aceptó Orion.

—Gracias.

Sirius no quiso tentar a la suerte sonriendo con satisfacción. Seguro eso alertaría a su madre y le haría un sinfín de preguntas.

En cuanto dejó la mesa, subió a su habitación y guardó en una mochila el libro de su tío y unas cuantas cosas más. Eso le llevó poco y rápidamente bajó a la cocina. La red Flu estaba conectada en toda la casa, pero a Sirius le agradaba irse por aquella chimenea, porque antes de partir se llevaba algo de comer.

—¡Amo Sirius, deje eso! —espetó el elfo doméstico, Kreacher, al verlo tomar un panecillo que había quedado del desayuno.

—No le digas a mi madre, Kreacher —dijo él en tono severo y el elfo hizo una reverencia mientras su cara era adornada por una mueca.

Después de devorar el panecillo, tomó polvos Flu de una caja cercana, los lanzó y pronunció fuerte y claro "¡casa de Alphard Black!", estando en su destino poco después, sin ninguna dificultad.

—¿Todo bien, muchacho? —preguntó tío Alphard al verlo salir de su chimenea.

—Sí, claro. ¿A qué hora debemos estar allí?

—En diez minutos. Anda, vístete.

Sirius no pensó que se le hubiera hecho tan tarde, no había mirado ni un reloj desde el desayuno, así que hizo caso y de la mochila sacó una túnica de gala negra con botones plateados, la más formal que tenía, y se la puso, para luego darle a su tío un libro muy grueso.

—Gracias por prestármelo, tío, es interesante —indicó.

—No creí que te interesaran las enfermedades, muchacho, ¿es por Reg?

Sirius negó lentamente con la cabeza, desviando la vista.

—Bueno, nos apareceremos. Toma mi brazo y piensa en Andrómeda, por favor.

El niño así lo hizo y después de una desagradable sensación de presión, seguida de un segundo de no sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, se halló al aire libre, en una pradera que, por la estación, estaba cubierta por una fina capa de nieve. A unos metros a su izquierda, se alzaba una casa de campo de dos plantas, cuya cerca estaba adornada con lazos y con flores que, con seguridad, debían ser mágicas, pues se veían frescas y no congeladas de ninguna forma.

Los dos Black caminaron entre arbustos y brincaron un riachuelo congelado que no era más grueso que tío Alphard, hasta llegar a la pequeña puerta de la cerca, que el hombre abrió antes de cederle el paso a su sobrino. Estando los dos adentro, miraron a su alrededor, buscando una señal de a dónde dirigirse, cuando de la casa salió un hombre no muy alto, con algo de barriga y cabello castaño lacio y muy corto, que iba ataviado con un frac negro y encima de éste, un grueso abrigo gris.

—Bienvenidos —dijo el hombre —Ustedes deben ser los parientes de Dromeda.

A Sirius le pareció extraño que llamaran a su prima de esa forma, pero dejó que su tío se hiciera cargo de la conversación, después de todo era el adulto.

—Precisamente. Soy Alphard Black, y este es mi sobrino Sirius, señor…

—Ned Tonks, a su servicio. Pasen por aquí, por favor, estamos por empezar.

El señor Tonks los hizo rodear la casa y llegar a la parte trasera, donde un jardín modesto era cubierto por una carpa circular a rayas amarillas y verdes. Por alguna razón, Sirius juraría que la elección de colores era cosa de Andrómeda. En el centro del jardín había un atril y un hombre de pelo canoso con algo muy parecido a una túnica revisaba un grueso libro, mientras que en una orilla de aquel espacio se acomodaban unas personas con instrumentos musicales y unas cajas negras con largas cuerdas saliendo de ellos, todas cosas de las que Sirius no sabía la función.

—Tío, Sirius, gracias por haber venido.

Los dos aludidos se giraron y sonrieron con alegría. Andrómeda, ataviada con un vestido blanco de manga larga del que era parte una chaquetilla bordada con flores hechas de pedrería, llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y adornado con una tiara de plata y perlas. Una tela blanca en la parte trasera del moño, delgada y bordeada con diminutas perlas, caía a su espada, con lo cual Sirius pensó que su prima estaba engalanada a la manera muggle, ya que no recordaba que eso lo estuviera usando Bellatrix cuando se casó con el "rarito" de Lestrange.

—No hay de qué, Andy —aseguró tío Alphard, tomándola de las manos para estrecharlas con cariño —Y es un honor para mí que me pidas esto.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, tío. Es un poco penoso tener que hacerlo así.

Andrómeda se encogió de hombros, pero Sirius sabía, sin que ella lo dijera, que habría querido que su familia estuviera allí, aunque era obvio que jamás ocurriría.

A continuación, salió de la casa, por la cercana puerta trasera, un hombre rubio luciendo un frac negro muy parecido al de Ned Tonks, siendo la única diferencia la rosa roja en la solapa. Al ver a Andrómeda, sonrió, desviando la vista pero caminando con seguridad hacia ellos… Hasta que tropezó con una de esas raras cuerdas de las cajas de los músicos y por poco tiró a la novia.

—¡Ted! —exclamó Andrómeda con preocupación, sosteniendo al rubio —Deja de lado esas supersticiones muggles y fíjate por dónde vas.

—Lo siento, Dromeda —musitó el rubio, enderezándose y sonriendo —Mi padre me avisó que saliste a recibir a tus parientes. Mucho gusto, soy Ted.

El rubio les tendió la diestra y Sirius le sonrió a su vez, imitando el gesto. Tío Alphard tardó un poco más, pero finalmente le dedicó una mirada divertida a Ted Tonks, como si pensara en algún chiste privado.

—Tienes agallas para hacer esto, ¿lo sabes, muchacho? —inquirió.

—Sí, algo supe… —admitió Ted, encogiendo los hombros —No hubiera querido adelantar las cosas, pero Dromeda dijo…

—Me lo imagino, ¿y sabes algo? Es la pura verdad. Amo a mis hermanos, pero no avanzan, ¿comprendes? En lo personal, confío en el buen juicio de mi sobrina, por eso estoy aquí. Solo encárgate de hacerla feliz y siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

—Muchas gracias, señor Alphard.

—¡No seas tan formal, muchacho! Alphard a secas está bien. Ahora, creo que hay que tomar posiciones y todo eso, ¿no? Por favor, Ted, lleva a Sirius a un buen sitio…

El niño arqueó una ceja, pero se dejó conducir por Ted Tonks hasta la primera fila de las pocas sillas que, dispuestas en filas curvadas, quedaban de cara al atril. Ted, según pudo observar Sirius, sonreía ampliamente, correspondiendo felicitaciones que venían de los parientes que iban llegando, todos vestidos como muggles.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta por Andrómeda, tan buena y genial que era ella…

—Me alegra que pudieran venir —comentó entonces Ted, viendo a Sirius con firmeza —Alphard y tú. Dromeda se siente un poco mejor ahora. Gracias.

—Ella es mi prima favorita. ¡Imposible que no viniera! —aseguró el chico.

—De todas formas, gracias.

—Oye, como dijo tío Alphard, si la haces feliz, me tendrás de tu lado.

Ted suavizó su sonrisa. Ya no era un gesto amplio y algo bobo, propio de un enamorado, sino cordial y amistoso, el que le diriges a alguien a quien debes mucho.

—Eso estará bien —aseguró.

Acto seguido, el rubio dejó a Sirius en una silla vacía del frente, junto a una señora rubia muy guapa que lucía un abrigo de piel gris sobre un vestido del que apenas se distinguía algo de tela rosa.

—¿Eres pariente de Dromeda? —inquirió la mujer rubia y apenas Sirius asintió, ella le sonrió y lo rodeó con los brazos —Gracias por haber venido. Mi hijo estaba preocupado porque ninguno de esos magos quisiera estar aquí. Soy Wilma Tonks, querido, mucho gusto. Cuidaremos bien de Dromeda, ya verás.

Sirius asintió, correspondiendo débilmente a la sonrisa, sin fijarse mucho en el inicio de la ceremonia, ni en las palabras del hombre que antes estuviera junto al atril revisando su grueso libro o en la gente a un lado de las cajas con cables que tocaban raros instrumentos.

Lo que Sirius Black tuvo más presente ese día, al menos al principio, fue que la señora Tonks parecía querer a Andrómeda como si fuera su propia hija, y creyó entonces que su prima estaría bien.

–&–

_Y bienvenidos sean a este capítulo de la Bifurcación "Family"._

_En el capítulo anterior de esta Bifurcación, vimos cómo Andrómeda no quiso que la comprometieran con un Goyle (que mentalmente, veo como el padre mortífago de Gregory Goyle, aunque claro, es un mero recurso argumental, pueden ignorarlo). Todo porque ya había planeado casarse con el hijo de muggles que la había encantado, Ted, aunque claro, no ahondo mucho en el tema porque este fic es de los Merodeadores antes que de algún otro personaje. Y es aquí que narro la boda clandestina de Andrómeda y Ted, en la cual Sirius está presente por unirse a su tío Alphard, y conoce en persona al hombre que logró conquistar a su prima… y que según yo, es quien le heredó su torpeza a Dora, ¿a poco no es tierno? Y pido disculpas de antemano si es que no les gustan los nombres de los Tonks, pero no sé, no tuve mucha imaginación (aunque agradezco a Nea Poulain que soltara el nombre "Wilma", no sé, me gustó para la madre de Ted)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Family"._


	13. M7: Decisiones

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**M7: Decisiones.**

Conforme se agotaban los días de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, Sirius estaba, como James y Peter, buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que para ellos era esencial.

¿Qué hacer ahora que sabían el secreto de Remus?

En primer lugar, habían quedado de acuerdo en que decírselo sin más, como propuso Sirius en un principio, podía salir mal. En segundo lugar, sabían que _tenían_ que decírselo, ¿cómo iban a seguir siendo amigos con semejante verdad a cuestas? Y en tercer lugar, los tres estaban convencidos de ayudar a Remus de alguna forma, pero para eso no se les ocurría nada.

Fue después de un entrenamiento de quidditch que James salió con una idea que, debido a las circunstancias, Sirius y Peter encontraron más que adecuada.

—¡Vamos a ver a Hagrid! —soltó el de lentes.

Los tres amigos conocían solo de vista a Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts. Los había llevado en botes hasta el castillo el primer día que pisaron el castillo, y a veces se le podía encontrar caminando por los terrenos con su perro jabalinero trotando detrás, pero nada más sabían de él.

—¿Qué puede decirnos Hagrid? —quiso saber Peter, realmente confundido.

—Bueno, él anda mucho en el Bosque Prohibido, ¿no? —comenzó James, dejando la torre de Gryffindor tras ducharse y guardar la escoba —Sabe la clase de criaturas que hay allí. Dicen que incluso hay hombres lobo en el bosque. Podemos preguntarle cómo son y todo.

—¿Y si él nos pregunta para qué queremos saber eso? —intervino Sirius.

—Nos inventamos algo. Es que si vamos con un profesor seguro que sospechará. Los profesores deben saber lo de Remus, ¿no?

Los otros dos asintieron, así que después de comer, se lanzaron a los jardines.

La cabaña de Hagrid quedaba cerca del límite del Bosque Prohibido, y tenía junto a ella un gran huerto. Se intimidaron un poco por el tamaño del lugar, pero los tres amigos estaban decididos, así que Sirius, inhalando profundamente, fue quien llamó a la puerta con fuerza.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió el gran hombre mientras abría la puerta —¿Quiénes son?

—Nosotros… Somos… —balbuceó Peter por lo bajo.

—Hola, señor —intervino James, aunque tenía que torcer el cuello para mirar la cara de Hagrid —Me llamo James Potter, ellos son mis amigos: Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew. Verá, el curso que viene tenemos las optativas, escogimos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y queríamos preguntar por las criaturas del bosque. Usted anda mucho allí, ¿verdad? ¿Nos podría contar algo?

—Bueno, sí —aceptó Hagrid tras pensarlo por un momento —Pasen.

Sirius pensó que todo a su alrededor era demasiado grande para él, pero no para el dueño del lugar, para ellos un verdadero gigante. Estaba seguro que la mitad de su cuerpo cabía en una de sus botas. Hagrid les indicó que tomaran asiento mientras él calentaba el agua en una tetera que era casi tan grande como la cabeza de Peter.

—Ya recuerdo quiénes son —dijo el enorme hombre, cuando todos tuvieron una taza de té enfrente —Se divierten haciéndoles bromas a casi todo el mundo. Creo que McGonagall no le había quitado tantos puntos a Gryffindor en toda su vida.

Peter tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado, mientras Sirius y James, como podían, intentaban no mostrarse demasiado orgullosos de sí mismos.

—¿Así que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, eh? —inquirió Hagrid, meneando la cabeza —Bueno, si quieren cursar esa materia para ver si los llevan al bosque, lamento decepcionarlos. El profesor Kettleburn es muy cuidadoso con eso. Lo más arriesgado que harán con él será ver de cerca a un knarl.

—Entonces, ¿nos podría hablar del bosque? Los mayores dicen que hay cosas que solo veríamos en nuestras pesadillas —aseguró James mostrándose entre curioso y temeroso, cosa que Sirius aplaudió mentalmente.

—Sí, bueno… Algunos alumnos mayores se divierten asustando a los pequeños. Lo que puedo decirles es que ninguno de ellos conoce el bosque porque nunca han entrado, ¡Dumbledore lo prohíbe! Y todo el mundo le hace caso a Dumbledore.

—Entonces, ¿no es cierto que hay unicornios, centauros y hombres lobo?

La pregunta, hecha por Peter con un sincero tono de decepción, hizo que Sirius intercambiara miradas con James, queriendo ambos saltar de alegría. Su amigo les estaba facilitando todo, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Hagrid.

—Unicornios y centauros sí hay —respondió el adulto, asintiendo con la cabeza —Lo que suena exagerado son los hombres lobo. Dumbledore no dejaría que hubiera alguno por aquí, ni siquiera en el bosque, podría ir al castillo y hacerle daño a alguien. ¿No los han estudiado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Bueno, Blow y Gamp nos han estado enseñando cosas sobre maldiciones —respondió Sirius, con falsa timidez —Nada de criaturas todavía.

—Eso lo explica. Si no, ya sabrían que los hombres lobo se vuelven locos cuando se transforman. No reconocen a nadie, ¿comprenden? Y si uno de ellos anduviera suelto por Hogwarts, Dumbledore enseguida se encargaría de él.

Los tres amigos se miraron unos a otros, mostrando auténtico asombro ante la información, pero no por lo que creía Hagrid, que estaban impresionados por sus conocimientos de las criaturas mágicas, sino porque no les cabía en la cabeza que el bueno y tranquilo de Remus, no fuera a reconocerlos alguna vez.

No volvieron a mencionar a los hombres lobo en el resto de la visita, pero para disimular sus intenciones, James hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre otras criaturas, que Hagrid contestó de buena gana, en apariencia alegre por tener visitas.

—¡Vuelvan cuando quieran! —ofreció el hombre cuando se marcharon.

—Solo si no pruebo otra de esas galletas —susurró Peter, malhumorado.

—Calla, que podría oírte —advirtió James.

No fue sino hasta que estuvieron cerca de la escalinata de piedra que Sirius decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó.

No hizo falta más. Los otros dos sabían perfectamente de qué hablaba.

—Habrá que hablar con él de frente, ¡pero sin reclamos! —James, interpretando correctamente los gestos de Sirius, frunció el ceño —No, chicos, si empezamos enojándonos con Remus porque no nos dijo nada, lo haremos sentir mal. A ver, pónganse en su lugar, ¿ustedes querrían que la gente supiera algo así?

Lentamente, Peter negó con la cabeza y Sirius no tardó en imitarlo.

James tenía razón, por supuesto. A Sirius le dolía que uno de sus amigos pareciera no confiar en él, pero como dijo el de lentes, intentó ponerse en los zapatos de Remus. Lo de ser licántropo explicaría perfectamente que, recién llegado al colegio, luciera enfermo, tímido y sin saber exactamente cómo hablar con los demás. Por lo que habían podido averiguar y agregando lo que les comentó Hagrid, la gente le temía a los hombres lobo, estuvieran transformados o no, así que antes de Hogwarts, Remus seguramente no tenía amigos. También eso explicaría que no quisiera ir a casa de James cuando él lo invitó o que no se le ocurriera invitarlos a ellos a su granja: debía pensar que sería peligroso. ¿Entonces para qué quería esos mapas lunares? ¿De verdad Remus era el que tenía sentido común de los cuatro?

Eso, inesperadamente, hizo que Sirius se preguntara algo que hasta el momento, él y sus amigos habían pasado por alto.

—¿A dónde va? —soltó en voz alta.

—¿Eh?

—¿De qué hablas, Sirius?

Estaban en el vestíbulo, rumbo al Gran Comedor, pero el aludido se detuvo y les hizo señas para ponerse junto a una armadura, como si planearan su próxima broma.

—Pues eso, ¿a dónde va cuando sale del castillo? Remus, quiero decir —antes que lo interrumpieran, Sirius siguió hablando —Ya dimos por hecho que es un hombre lobo, ¿no? Y Hagrid acaba de decir que de haber uno en el bosque, Dumbledore se encargaría de él para que no hiciera daño a nadie estando transformado —James puso cara de ir entendiendo su punto, pero Peter no, así que continuó —Entonces, en luna llena, ¿a dónde va Remus? Deben llevarlo a alguna parte para que no lastime a nadie cuando se transforma, ¿verdad? Y luego lo regresan aquí.

—¡Oye, es verdad! —con el planteamiento completo, Peter abrió los ojos como platos —Lo… Lo han de encerrar o algo, ¿no?

El regordete niño dijo lo último en voz muy baja, en tono de pena.

—Ya nos lo contará él cuando hablemos —sentenció James, que por su cara, parecía como si estuviera conteniendo un escalofrío.

Sirius y Peter asintieron. Ahora lo que debían hacer era repasar el cómo tendrían esa charla, que definiría el rumbo que tomaría su amistad.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a este capítulo de "Mistery"._

_Sirius, James y Peter están preocupados por cómo abordar con Remus su secreto, que es un licántropo. Se rompen la cabeza, hasta que deciden hacerle una visita a Hagrid, a quien apenas conocen (en esas fechas, claro). Lo que les dice el guardabosque sobre hombres lobo en el Bosque Prohibido no es que los anime precisamente, pero al menos acabaron de decidirse sobre hablar con su amigo, la pregunta que queda en el aire es cómo lo harán y qué consecuencias traerá._

_Nota aparte: cuando Sirius mencionó que "Blow y Gamp nos han estado enseñando sobre maldiciones", están hablando de los dos profesores que han tenido, debido a la maldición del puesto, ¿recuerdan? Blow es el actual, el apellido hace una vaga referencia a un personaje secundario de la _Saga HHP_; el apellido Gamp, por otro lado, se ha mencionado en este fic y sí, es del docente que dio clase en el primer año de los Merodeadores, y seguramente es pariente Alice Gamp, buscadora de Gryffindor._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio de "Mistery"._


	14. FM8: Elecciones

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este fanfic es para los "Desafíos 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**FM8: Elecciones.**

El segundo año parecía escurrirse como agua entre los dedos. Al menos eso pensaba Sirius, que después de horas de parlotear con quien quisiera oírlo sobre la boda de Andrómeda (y eso le llevó bastante), tuvo encima las vacaciones de Semana Santa, llenas de tareas y entrenamientos de quidditch, a lo cual había que sumar la preocupación de cómo y cuándo iban él y sus amigos a hablar con Remus.

—Chicos, vamos, tenemos mucho qué estudiar.

Una tarde de mayo, después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, James puso mala cara a la frase de Remus, lo mismo que Sirius, cuando estando en su dormitorio, el de cabello castaño pretendía que se levantaran de sus camas.

Los exámenes se aproximaban, pero ellos pocas veces tenían dificultades con ellos. No se explicaban cómo Remus, que también era muy listo, se tomaba la molestia de repasar cuando era evidente que obtendría resultados casi iguales a los suyos.

—¿Me ayudarías con Transformaciones, Remus? —pidió Peter entonces.

Peter era un caso aparte. Sirius a veces se divertía explicándole cosas, sin poder creer que no las captara enseguida, pero tanto él como James carecían de paciencia cuando el tema era especialmente complicado y delegaban en Remus la tarea de que terminara de enseñarle.

—Claro. ¿Y ustedes, chicos, no piensan estudiar?

—Ya lo sé todo —aseguró James con una mueca.

—Igual —secundó Sirius.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a la biblioteca, Peter, tengo que devolver unos libros.

Cuando los dos se marcharon, Sirius vio a James enderezarse y estirar los brazos.

—¿Lo repasamos? —preguntó.

Sirius estuvo de acuerdo, levantándose entonces.

La idea en esencia era simple, pero las consecuencias quizá no. El chico de apellido Black le había dado muchas vueltas desde que James la propuso, sobre todo cuando Peter expresó algunas dudas que eran ciertamente preocupantes. Pero James, con diversos gestos despreocupados, subsanó los pequeños inconvenientes, así que Sirius estaba listo para secundarlo.

Por increíble que sonara, iban a hacer que Remus confesara su condición.

–&–

A la hora de comer, Peter comentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor que ya no creía reprobar el examen de Transformaciones, agradeciéndole a Remus que le ayudara con eso. El joven Lupin le quitó importancia con un ademán.

—Me sorprende que Potter no te ayudara, ¿no es su mejor tema? —preguntó Lily Evans, arrugando la frente.

—James y Sirius casi nunca estudian —indicó Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Se aburren de enseñarle a Peter y antes de gritarle, mejor me piden que le ayude —indicó Remus con una ligera sonrisa.

—Engreídos… —musitó Magnolia Ferguson de tal forma que nadie la oyó.

—Oye, la próxima vez puedo ayudarte también —ofreció Heather O'Campbell.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están esos dos? —inquirió Conan Graham.

—En el dormitorio, ¿por qué?

—Lupin, vine de allí y no los vi. Conociéndolos, seguro que traman algo.

Remus miró a Peter, quien se encogió de hombros, sin idea de qué pasaba.

—¡Al fin! —precisamente entonces llegaron los ausentes, siendo James quien se sentó entre Peter y Mary MacDonald, haciendo mucho ruido —¡Muero de hambre!

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Remus con calma.

—Fuimos a dar una vuelta en escoba —indicó Sirius, que se había sentado a su lado —Nos aburríamos y no somos como tú, que con cualquier libro se entretiene.

—Cuando volábamos, vimos a Hagrid ir al Bosque Prohibido —comentó James, mientras se servía filete —¿Creen que nos lleven allí cuando estudiemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?

—¿Tomaste esa optativa? —se interesó de pronto Ferguson.

—Sí, suena interesante.

—No creo que se pueda ir al bosque, está prohibido —sentenció Evans.

—¡Bah! Si Hagrid entra a cada momento, cualquiera puede hacerlo —indicó Sirius con alegría, lo que escandalizó a las chicas de su curso.

—¿Tú estás loco, Black? —logró preguntar MacDonald.

—Pues no. Lo he pensado. Incluso creo que sería divertido.

Mientras James sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, el resto de los que rodeaban a Sirius lo miraron creyendo lo mismo que insinuara MacDonald, que había enloquecido. Remus, contrario a lo que se había hecho costumbre, no sonrió de forma indulgente a una idea de su amigo, sino que lo miró con severidad.

—No sabes lo que puede haber allí, Sirius —reconvino —Pocas criaturas serían capaces de meterse con Hagrid, ¡con lo grande que es!, pero tú…

—Bastaría con unos cuantos hechizos para librarse de cualquier cosa.

—Dicen que hay hombres lobo allí —recordó Ferguson —¿Y recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días, Black? Si te muerde uno, también serás uno.

Sirius restó importancia a eso con un movimiento de mano, que aprovechó para ver de reojo que Remus se quedaba pálido ante la mención de los licántropos.

—No somos tan tontos como para acercarnos a uno —aseguró James.

—Sí, quién sabe el humor que tengan —secundó el jovencito Black.

—Ustedes dos, ¿de verdad están locos? —quiso saber Evans.

—Pues ahora que preguntas, no —James le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Evans, que ella no correspondió, aunque sí prestó atención a lo que decía a continuación el de anteojos —Mira, lo hemos estado pensando ahora que tomaremos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en tercero, ¿qué tienen de malo los licántropos? Las noches de luna llena no cuentan —añadió, cuando Evans y Ferguson abrieron la boca para hablar —Se supone que el resto del tiempo son personas normales, ¿no? Así que ¿por qué no podríamos hablar con uno? A lo mejor así sabríamos si son tan malos como los pintan.

El resto de los Gryffindor's de segundo se miró entre sí, realmente impresionado con semejante argumento, en tanto James lucía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que compartía con Sirius. Peter, más débilmente, también sonreía, pero se le borró el gesto casi enseguida, para luego dar un pequeño tirón a la manga de James para indicar algo frente a ellos.

En algún punto de la conversación, Remus Lupin se había marchado.

–&–

No había rastro de Remus. Sirius se comenzó a alarmar, pero procuraba que no se le notara cuando se cruzaba con James o Peter en un pasillo; los tres recorrían el colegio buscaban por todos los rincones a su amigo.

—¡Este lugar es enorme! —oyó que se quejaba Peter la segunda vez que lo vio.

Sirius no se explicaba qué había salido mal. La idea era tan simple como un poco arriesgada: sacar el tema de los licántropos a la primera oportunidad mientras comían con el resto de los chicos de su curso, dar a entender que a ellos no les importaba que alguien fuera hombre lobo si el resto del tiempo era una persona normal y después, hacerle ver a Remus que se había puesto raro, todo para presionarlo y que confesara. No habían contado con que desapareciera, ¿qué les falló exactamente?

Cansado de caminar, Sirius consultó su reloj. Faltaba media hora para la cena, lo que significaba que debía regresar a la sala común, a reunirse con James y Peter, para enterarse si uno de ellos había encontrado a Remus. No le llevaría mucho tiempo, estaba en el piso correcto, solo debía dar un largo rodeo y…

—¿Sirius?

El aludido dio un respingo. Precisamente cuando se daba por vencido, Remus aparecía bajando de una escalera que, si no mal recordaba, era la de la lechucería.

—¡Oye, te hemos estado buscando! —decidió soltar con alegría —No sabíamos a dónde habías ido después de comer. Vamos, con Peter y James para…

—¿Me estaban buscando? —al decir eso, Remus sonaba incrédulo.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué otra cosa daríamos vueltas y vueltas en este castillo?

—No sé, pero… Oye, Sirius, tengo que…

El aludido lo detuvo con un ademán y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Si Remus iba a decir lo que estaba pensando, Sirius quería que lo escucharan también sus amigos.

No les llevó mucho llegar ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dar la contraseña y entrar a la sala común, donde apenas había gente. Sirius pasó de largo, le hizo señas al otro de que lo siguiera y este, extrañado, obedeció, al darse cuenta que iban a su dormitorio. No hablaba ninguno aún y ya iba Remus a romper su mutismo cuando Sirius, abriendo la puerta que decía "Segundo curso" se le adelantó.

—¡Lo encontré, lo encontré! ¿Adivinen dónde estaba?

James y Peter, cada uno en su cama, se pararon de un salto.

—¡Remus, amigo! —saludó James —¿A dónde habías ido?

—Mandé una carta —respondió el nombrado, desganado.

—¿Tu madre se puso mal otra vez? —quiso saber Peter.

Sirius se admiró de la pregunta de su regordete amigo, creyendo que quizá James, mientras esperaban, le sugirió sacar ese tema.

—Ah… —Remus titubeó, fue a su cama y se sentó con lentitud, agachando la cabeza casi enseguida —Sobre eso…

—¿Tu madre de verdad está muy mal? —se preocupó James.

—No, no, ella… Bueno, le escribí a ella, sí, pero… —el castaño se llevó una mano a la nuca, haciendo muecas —Quizá tenga que ir a casa —musitó.

—Qué mal —soltó James, procurando no delatarse —¿Y cuándo regresarías?

—No regresaría.

Esa pequeña frase causó enseguida una revolución en los demás presentes. Primero de manera silenciosa, con sorpresa y miedo en los rostros, pero después Sirius no pudo evitar espetar.

—¿Cómo que no regresarías? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Yo… Mi madre… Creo que…

Que Remus no pudiera explicar algo era tan raro como las pocas veces que Peter destacaba por sí mismo (casi todas en Encantamientos, su asignatura favorita), por lo que Sirius respiró hondo algunas veces, haciendo a un lado la repentina indignación que lo había asaltado, y ese lapso lo aprovechó James para hablar.

—Remus, si podemos hacer algo por ti, solo dilo —ofreció —Incluso iría a ayudar en tu granja en el verano, aunque me levantes de madrugada. No importa.

Ese último "no importa" a Sirius le sonaba intenso, como si en realidad James hubiera querido decir "no importa lo que seas, Remus, en serio". Siguió inhalando y exhalando lentamente, serenándose un poco, observando a los otros tres para no perderse de nada y además, no acabar soltando una estupidez.

—No es eso —aseguró el pequeño Lupin (Sirius se preguntó cuándo se había hecho más alto que él, podía notarlo por tenerlo justo a su derecha) —Yo… Lo de mi madre no se cura, se pone mal a cada momento… Solo nos tiene a mi padre y a mí… No se molesten, estaremos bien… Puedo escribirles y… Bueno, seguro mi padre consigue a alguien que me enseñe en casa…

Todo aquello resultaba un poco confuso, incluso para alguien como Sirius, que se sabía un poco más listo que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, pero creyó ver en ella parte de la confesión que querían arrancarle a su amigo. Sin embargo, todavía sentía que si abría la boca, dejaría escapar una barbaridad, así que le hizo señas a James de tal forma que Remus no las viese.

—¡Pero somos tus amigos! —soltó el chico Potter con el mismo ímpetu que Sirius tiempo atrás, por lo que éste temió que metiera la pata —¿Por qué no nos dejas…? Te ayudaremos con lo que quieras, ¿verdad? —Peter y Sirius asintieron enseguida, con determinación —Solo dilo y considéralo hecho. Cualquier cosa —el jovencito de anteojos, en dos zancadas, eliminó la distancia entre él y Remus, quien lo miró con asombro —Más que un amigo, eres como nuestro hermano. Y a la familia no se le abandona, ¿de acuerdo?

Bueno, Sirius difería un poco en el concepto de "familia", pero como sabía que los Black eran raros de por sí (incluso él mismo), no contradijo a James.

—Pero yo… —musitó Remus y hasta Peter, que la mayoría del tiempo era algo distraído, se dio cuenta que se veía increíblemente triste —No deberían… Yo no he sido buen amigo, James —confesó con pena.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Pero si eres genial! —aseguró Sirius, sin ganas de callarse esta vez —Nos dejas copiar los trabajos cuando no tenemos ni idea de qué poner, nos explicas lo que no entendemos de las clases, nos ayudas con las bromas, ¡hasta nos dices cuando nos estamos pasando de idiotas, y eso no cualquiera lo haría! ¡Todo eso solo lo hacen los amigos! ¿Por qué dices que no has sido buen amigo?

—Sirius tiene razón —apoyó Peter con timidez y el rostro serio.

Pero Remus no parecía convencido. Meneó la cabeza con aspecto de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Hay una cosa… Yo no les he dicho una cosa… —admitió, con la vista baja —Pero… Pero ustedes… Ustedes ya lo saben, ¿verdad? Por eso… Bueno, si me llega la lechuza mañana… En una semana podría…

—Remus, no te entendemos nada —confesó Peter, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y qué se supone que sabemos? —secundó Sirius, fingiendo fastidio —Lo que tú tienes es que estás preocupado por tu madre, ¿no? Pues ve a verla como siempre.

—¡No, eso no! ¡Mi madre no está enferma! ¡Soy yo! ¡Y no me vengan con cuentos, sé que lo saben! ¿Por eso hablaron de ello, para burlarse de mí?

—Amigo, si no nos dices a qué te refieres, no vamos a entenderte —indicó James.

—¡No me digas "amigo", Potter! ¡Seguro es una de tus bromas y te estás pasando!

—¡Oh, es más que suficiente! —dejó escapar James, harto —Lupin, idiota, ¿te largaste del Gran Comedoir antes de que terminara de hablar, verdad? Solo eso explicaría la sarta de tonterías que estás creyendo. Sí, sabemos lo de tu "pequeño problema peludo" —Sirius y Peter, con gran esfuerzo, contuvieron la risa ante tal apodo para una afección mágica grave —Y bueno, no nos importa. Porque sigues siendo tú, ¿comprendes? Además, ¡no lograríamos hacer la mitad de nuestras bromas sin ti! ¡Así que deja de decir que te marchas, porque no te dejaremos! Es más, ¡somos capaces de atarte a la cama con tal de que te quedes!

Tras semejante discurso, Sirius comprobó con satisfacción que Remus ponía cara de no saber qué decir, antes de intercambiar con Peter una mirada que decía "buena la hemos hecho, ¡ganamos!".

—¿Es en serio? —musitó Remus finalmente —¿Ustedes no…? ¿No quieren que me marche? ¿Aunque sea un monstruo?

—Pero eres monstruo solo un poquito. Y solo unas noches al mes. Nos da igual.

Sirius dijo eso con tal desparpajo, que sabía que causaría más de una carcajada.

Le alegró bastante saber que era Remus el primero en reírse

–&–

_¡Y se acabó! Al límite de tiempo, pero aquí tienen el final del fic, un poco flojo y raro, pero no se preocupen, que quizá en un futuro los recompense con otra cosa._

_Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias e incluso sus jalones de orejas (virtuales) por mi versión de los Merodeadores y compañía. Se los agradeceré mucho._

_Cuídense y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
